Fall of Korra: A Variation
by Cthulhoid the Memer
Summary: Starting at the end of Book 1, Episode 11, this story starts with small change before going in its own direction. What if Amon wasn't a bloodbender? The story progresses from there and leaves Korra weaker than ever. The work will merge elements from the various "books" and try to keep the villains and ethics complex. Korra will have no easy answers.
1. Skeletons in the Closet

(Ave! Thanks for reading my first story, this might just seem like a retelling of episode 11 at first, but we're going places with this. Trust me.)

The trapdoor opened into a wooden attic, the one window cast beams of light onto a solitary figure, crumpled against the wall behind a set of steel bars. The first equalist to climb up immediately focused on the body. "Ah, we're not alone up here."

The second equalist, climbed up from the trapdoor. "Tarlok?" The second equalist said, taking off her mask, it was Korra. Mako did the same.

"I don't suppose you're here to rescue me."

Mako and Korra stepped forward. "We, had no idea you were here." They stopped at the steel bars, behind them was definitely Tarlok, his hair was in disarray, as was his distinctive pale blue coat and grey dress trousers. "Are there other prisoners on the island?" Korra asked.

"No." Tarlok looked off to the side, "I'm the only one."

Korra cocked an eyebrow, "and what makes you so special?"

Tarlok looked down. "I'm Amon's brother. Amon is from the Northern Water Tribe, he's a waterbender and a Bloodbender, just like I was."

Korra and Mako were tense, as if peering over a cliff. "What?" Korra looked to Mako who got straight to business.

"Did you know this all along?"

"No, not until after he captured me," Tarlok looked down.

"How did your brother end up, becoming Amon?" asked Korra.

"It all began with my father, Yakone." Tarlok's gaze shifted to the floor and he began speaking to no one in particular. "With the help of his former gang, he escaped prison, and underwent surgery to change his appearance. He assumed a new identity and settled down in the Northern Water Tribe. That's where he met, my mother. A warm, caring woman." Tarlok smiled absently. "Before long," his voice grew almost irritated, "they started a family together." He spat that word out. Family, as if it had a bitter taste.

"Amon was the first-born, onto the name: Noatak. I was born three years later. Noatak was a good natured kid, always looking out for me. Those were the good years." He sighed. "Before I discovered I was a Waterbender. At first I was excited by my new abilities, but my training brought out a different side of my father. Even back then, my brother wanted everyone to be treated fairly and equally. When I was seven, my father took me and Noatak on a hunting trip, far away from our home. He told us his true identity was Yakone, Republic City's most notorious crime-boss, and that he was once a bloodbender of rare skill. The good days, were behind us. Every full moon, our father took us on another supposed hunting trip, where he secretly trained us in bloodbending. We kept the truth from our mother.

"A few years later, my father taught us to bloodbend anytime, without the need of the full moon. We practised constantly, and I hated every minute of it. I had no stomach for manipulating helpless animals, my brother, however, couldn't bloodbend at all. To my father, he was a failure, unable to bend so much as a drop of water by the time he was 14. Even though I was my father's favorite, it wasn't any easier for me. I carried the burden of all Yakone's expectations and demands. Something changed in Noatak over the years, the loving brother I once knew became cold and detached. Our father pushed us to extremes, and one day, he made us Bloodbend each other. He thought it would somehow force Noatak to bend, believing that Noatak was holding himself back. Out of nowhere, Noatak made my father collapse,to protect me. It must have been some form of bloodbending. He'd had the ability the whole time, then, he ran away.

"My father and I searched for days, but we never found a sign of Noatak. We thought he perished in that storm, my mother was never the same after the loss of my brother. My father stopped training me, with my brother gone, his hopes for revenge failed and he passed away a few years later…"

"That's, one of the saddest stories I've ever heard." Korra said.

"Avatar Korra, I'm truly sorry for all that I did to you. I thought I was better than my father, but his ghost still shaped me; I became a soldier of revenge, just like he wanted me to be and so did my brother. The revolution, may be built on a lie, but I think Amon truly believes bending is the source of all evil in the world."

Korra kept her head held low while Mako asked, "How did you figure out Amon was your brother?"

"When he took my bending, the sensation was somehow familiar. I later recognized it was my brother's Bloodbending grip."

Korra looked off to the side, frowning, her eyebrows bent in thought. "So," she looked back, "he somehow uses Bloodbending to take people's bending."

Tarlok looked up at the two benders. "I don't know how he does it," he said, before slumping in defeat, "but then again, I've never encountered a bender as strong as Noatak."

"How in the world do we beat him?" Korra asked.

"We can't" Mako glanced at her, "any attack we throw at him, he'll redirect with his mind. That's how he's been able to challenge any bender."

Korra turned away, "So much for our ambush." She said, throwing her arms up and walking away.

"If we stay here we're toast."

Suddenly she spun around, her eyes kindled with thought, "but there's another way to beat him."

"How?"

Korra stepped forward, "this whole time, Amon has been one step ahead of us, but finally," she put a hand to her chest, "we have the advantage. If we expose him, as a bender, in front of all his supporters..."

"At the rally," Mako realized.

"We could take away his true power,"

"and undermine this whole revolution!"

Korra suddenly stopped and turned to Tarlok. "Thank you, for your help."

Tarlok nodded but couldn't quite meet the Avatar's eyes.

Mako turned to leave.

"We can't just leave him here."

"Go," Tarlok said, getting to his feet, and stumbling forward. "Amon can't know anyone spoke with me." He clutched the bars, his hair falling over his weary eyes, "defeat him. Put an end to this sad story."


	2. Endgame

(Previously: Korra and Mako discovered that Tarlok is Amon's brother, however, Amon's sudden discovery of bloodbending hints at unusual circumstances. Author's Note:This is a longer one and is going to start diverging from the show, its some more substantial content after the first taster.)

The forest was coated in white snow, the evergreens were draped in it, reflecting the sun's glow against the crystal blue sky spotted with clouds. One hunk of snow in the distance started shifting and moving closer. In fact, It wasn't snow at all, rather, it was Bolin, Asami and General Iroh, riding the Polar Bear-Dog: Naga. The United Forces fleet, led by General Iroh, was destroyed by Hiroshi Sato's biplanes, yet since he was rescued by the Avatar, Iroh had been working with Team Avatar to fight the equalists. Their goal as of now: Destroy the biplanes before Commander Bumi's reinforcements arrive.

One of the machines roared overhead and Bolin yanked the reigns, the plane could be flying back to the airfield. After only a few minutes pursuit, the trees cleared and Team Avatar found themselves at a cliff's edge. They couldn't pursue the machine any further as it flew into formation with several others. Not that it mattered, their quarry had lead them far enough. They all dismounted and walked to the cliff's edge. There was a hangar nestled in the snow-capped mountain range and several runways arranged like the sun's rays with planes taxiing and landing. "I think we found our secret airfield" said Iroh. "Bolin," he turned, "once we get down there, I need you to tear up those runways. We can't let those aircraft take off."

Bolin saluted, "Aye aye captain… Ooh, general, gen-er-al," Bolin saluted and bowed.

As they took off towards the airfield, Bolin stopped at the sound of Naga, whining. "Alright, you guys, wait here until we get back ok?"

Naga and Pabu had no real say in the matter. Bolin turned to go wh- "Uh uh," Bolin put his hand up, Naga was trying to follow them. "Stay."

The cliff turned into a fairly traversable hillside not too far away and despite sliding down every step as the thick snow gave way underfoot, it wasn't too bad. The snow even thinned out at the base of the hill where there were metal rods protruding from the ground and ahead, the side of a hangar only a few feet away. "Why would there be fence posts but no fence?" Asami wondered aloud as they walked between them. Suddenly, electricity surged through the posts which sizzled as the bright blue energy coursed through them, illuminating all the snow in a chilly blue haze. Team Avatar collapsed face first into the snow.

At the equalist rally, Korra and Mako had just snuck into a first rate view, disguised as equalists they had gotten onto a balcony overlooking what would have been the pro-bending arena. This balcony was where teams would enter the ring, but the water had been drained from beneath and the platform lowered, it was instead, a sea of equalists. It didn't stop there, above, every seat in the stands was full, their chants and cheers echoed through the arena, surrounding them in a cacophony of excitement. It sounded just like the pro-bending matches. Korra never thought she would hate the sound of the crowd. Nothing had really changed however, Mako was still with her and just like back in the ring, she knew Mako had her back despite their complicated love life.

Korra's attention was mainly drawn to the banners hanging all around, bearing the sign of the equalists. They hung from the base of the glass dome ceiling, where the spotlights were, to the top of the stands. Korra and Mako caught each other's eye, through their goggles, and nodded in silent agreement. They both knew what they had to do. At the end of the arena, a banner painted with the image of amon was hung, the bottom cut off by a cloud of smoke. The whirr of some mechanism springing to life was heard above the cheers and a silhouette materialised in the smoke before the noise was drowned in the redoubled applause of the equalists. Amon had taken the stage.

"Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion," Amon began, raising a hand to his beloved public. His thralls cheered and cheered and cheered. How was Korra supposed to persuade them? The smoke cleared, revealing Amon's chief lieutenant, whose uniform did not cover his mustache and several other followers. Once the crowds settled, Amon continued. "When I was a boy, a firebender struck down my entire family and left me scarred." The audience grew silent now and Amon stiffened his posture. "That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world."

"That's a lie Amon!" Korra declared. All eyes turned to her, but it was only one set of eyes, those behind the mask that seemed to see through Korra. She took a moment. Think Korra, focus- Amon was watching. She took a shaky breath, then her and Mako cast their masks aside. "Or should I call you, Noatak?"

Amon's lieutenant seemed to say something, but Amon waved him away. Korra noted how stuffy the air was in the arena as she gasped under her breath, maybe the equalists forgot to pay for the AC? "Everyone calm down," Amon growled, "we have nothing to fear from the Avatar, let's hear what she has to say."

Deep breath, "Amon has been lying to you" Korra clutched the railing for support, "the spirits didn't give him the power to take people's bending away." She leant forward, "He uses bloodbending to do it, Amon is a waterbender." She finished, pointing a finger of judgement down on Amon. The crowds gasped and the arena began to bubble with chatter.

Amon stood, unfazed, unmoving. "You're desperate Avatar, making up stories about me as a desperate last resort." The chatter died down as Korra rebutted, "Your family wasn't killed by a Firebender," she turned to the audience. "His father was Yakone." Dissent again echoed through the crowd, "and his brother, is councilman Tarlok."

"Hm," he almost laughed, "an amusing tale, but I will show you the truth" he said, methodically undoing the string from his mask. He almost seemed to be doing so with a deliberate slowness, some cruel game he was playing with Korra who could only watch. As he took off his mask, a gasp slithered through the audience. Amon's face, or Noatak's, was horribly disfigured. His eyebrows were singed off and a lingering deep red burn mark sliced diagonally from the top of his face to the bottom, his lip, warped from the injury twisted further in rage as he spat out his next words. Amon pointed at his face. "This, is what a firebender did to me."

This couldn't be right, he had to be wrong, a trick, some lie, how? How? And to think the equalists hated Korra as a tyrant bender, now they would hate her as a liar as well. Had Tarlok set her up? Korra turned to Mako, and all of her questions, Korra could only reduce down to one word. "What?" But Mako offered no answers. Amon, satisfied, silently put the mask back on.

"The Avatar's lying!" Someone shouted and now the Crowds fervor was directed to her and had turned to hatred.

"I'm telling you, he's a Waterbender!" Korra preached, but the choir had already been converted. "They don't believe me." Korra said to Mako, but he seemed preoccupied. "It didn't work."

"We said what we had to, let's get outta here." He replied, distracted. Korra followed his gaze which landed in the middle of four chi-blockers above them, twirling their bolas.

"I wouldn't leave yet Avatar," Amon's voice, Korra couldn't get it out of his head. "You'll miss the main event." Korra looked back at the stage, where the whirring noise emanated and a platform raised up from the stage. It was Tenzin, not just him, but his bending children as well.

"No… they got away." Korra looked at Mako, "We saw them get away!" Mako slumped as he looked on.

Iroh and Bolin were bound together and sat, unconscious, on the metal floor. Asami was behind the same set of bars, laying down with her hands tied. "Asami."

Asami grumbled as she came to, her peaceful features scrunched up into pain. The dim light coming into the cell was to her, as bright as Sozin's comet, and a sharp pain pierced her forehead, but it was all around, deep inside her head. All she could see was the flash of the electricity, but then the cell came into view, and then, her father. Hiroshi Sato.

"Asami I know I have hurt you and I am sorry." With her hands behind her back, Asami swept her legs under herself to get into a kneeling position. The floor began to spin around her, it was all she could manage to hang onto her father's words. "But I believe one day you will come to your senses and we can be a family again."

"Are you insane?" Asami snapped. "How can we be a family after everything you've done? Mom would hate you for what you've become."

Hiroshi's calm, soft eyes widened, filling the frame of his glasses, "How dare you!" He clutched the bars, "I am avenging her death!" Footsteps.

"The airplanes are ready for takeoff sir." A chi-blocker had walked in on the drama.

"Good, annihilate the fleet." Hiroshi said, Bolin and Iroh gasped, Hiroshi aimed them down the frame of his glasses, grinning. "That's right general, I intercepted your message to Commander Bumi. I know exactly where they're hiding." Iroh bared his teeth but decided to hold his tongue, no point in getting zapped again, or worse, dragged over to Amon. Hiroshi left.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Asked Asami.

"I don't suppose you know how to Metalbend." Iroh said, glancing over his shoulder at Bolin.

"That is a negative sir…" Iroh was out of ideas.

Boom! Something slammed against the metal door, there was a roar and then it burst open and Pabu rode in atop- "Naga! Over here." Bolin said. Naga strode over to the bars and gently lowered her head so Pabu could hop through the bars into the cage. Then, she reared up with a roar before smashing the bars down in two quick blows. "Who needs a metalbender?" Bolin smirked over his shoulder at Iroh, who also let a grin slip over his serious demeanor. "we've got Nagaaaa! Yeah!" He cheered, practically jumping in celebration which dug the ropes harshly into Iroh's gut, knocking the grin off his face. But there wasn't really time for celebration, the planes were taking off.

Pabu chewed through their bindings and they rushed outside, "I'm going after those airplanes!" Iroh declared, Naga scooped up Bolin who protested as she carried him off, somewhere. That left Asami on her own, but she already knew her purpose. Several mech-tanks were left lining the side of the hangar, completely open, so Asami hopped up and looked around. Hm, a familiar valve. She turned it, a pressure gauge sprung to life and the hydraulics hissed. "Huh, what do ya know?" Asami strapped in, "just like a Future Industries Forklift," she said, seizing the controls.

Meanwhile, Iroh was in pursuit of the planes and the last one was already headed down the runway. With a burst of fire, he leapt forward and caught the tail of the plane. Climbing on top, he leant forward as the plane reared up from the runway and when it levelled out, he rushed the pilot before he knew what was happening, tossing him from the aircraft. Iroh didn't know how to fly, he scanned the dashboard. This button? The plane plummeted downward, G-Forces, Frigid mountain air- Iroh pulled the control stick in with all of the frustration he had for this botched mission- the plane suddenly banked left, Iroh yanked the stick the other way- the plane banked right. While he was descended from Aang's friend Zuko, Iroh didn't think he would ever understand the Air Nomad's love of flight.

"Tonight, I rid the world of Airbending." Amon raised his hands, "forever." The crowd cheered, to think, some of these people had probably attended The Fire Ferret's matches in this very stadium.

"Amon, let them go." Korra said.

"You're welcome to come down here and try to stop me." The light almost seemed to cast Amon's expressionless mouth into a smile.

"He's trying to bait you." Mako said seizing Korra's shoulder before she tried something. "I don't care, we have to save them." Korra said, yanking her arm free.

Amon watched their squabble, then continued. "The Avatar needs to be reminded of the power I possess." He said, turning to Tenzin and his family who were gagged and chained to the supports of the raised platform.

A streak of lightning shot across the stadium to Amon, who was lost in the smoke of an explosion. Mako took the lead, jumping off the balcony and running across the wall, holding himself aloft with jets of fire, Korra not two steps behind. The crowd was screaming now, Korra had been terrified of Amon since their "duel" at Aang's memorial and now she was going to plunge headfirst into the smoke, he was in there, somewhere. Her grip on the wall was slipping- bolos whooshed below her, Amon's chi-blockers rushed through the smoke. Mako and Korra jumped onto the stage kicking flames all the way down. Off balance, one of the chi-blockers was hit by Mako's fireball and Korra blasted the other.

Amon, his lieutenant and two more chi-blockers were left. Korra rushed to assist Tenzin; Mako held the line, keeping the equalists back with wide Firebending kicks. Korra undid Tenzin's gag and used her firebending as a blowtorch between her fingers to cut through the chains. She couldn't look around while she did this or she'd risk burning Tenzin's fingers off, Amon could be anywhere. "Where are Pema and the baby?" She asked.

"In prison." "Beifong?" One chain clattered to the ground, "I don't know." The second chain fell to the ground and Tenzin burst free. Rushing on Mako's flank he sent the equalists off stage with a blast of Airbending, Amon was still standing but another volley took him down. By now, Korra had freed all the children. "Follow me kids!"

Everyone rushed to the back, pushing through a door backstage. A steel corridor, left or right? Tenzin led the way, but it wasn't far until another junction, left or right? This time, Tenzin stopped, he was lost. He needed time.

"Get them out of here, we'll create a diversion." Said Korra, Tenzin nodded and turned to the kids "Let's go get your mother and the baby." "Prison break!" Meelo shouted, raising his fists in fury. Tenzin often wondered how Meelo was an Airbender.

Korra turned back to where they came, but Amon was already there. Mako lead the retreat while Korra laid down walls of fire behind them, they rounded a corner and dove into the nearest open room, the door shut audibly behind them. The room was a big storage place by the looks of it, or maybe an ongoing renovation? There was a balcony that overlooked the whole thing from the second floor, but it wasn't much to look at. Just scaffolding, wood pallets, shelves and thick cloth over bits of furniture. Hiding places. Korra and Mako hid on opposite sides of the room, Korra slipped under a table with a sheet draped over, nearly touching the floor. Korra waited… Her gut sank as she heard Amon's footsteps enter the room. Slow, methodical footsteps, and every step grew louder.

Korra could see his feet now, measured steps on the metal floor, every step the same length and distance. Compared to the booms of air and fire blasts moments ago, each step here was truly deafening, though not as loud as her heartbeat. Could he hear it? Amon stopped. Had she done something? What about Mako? Fight, or flight? Amon, walked on. Korra breathed a sigh of relief underneath her breath...

Korra saw herself sitting in a grove. Chains wrapped around her and she was pulled across miles in seconds, screaming. The next thing she knew, she was in the room again and then she felt the pain. Her blood must have been pushing against the veins it coursed through, a million needles tearing her insides at once, arteries straining with clotted blood before being released and tensed muscles in her back were forced up, like someone trying to pry muscle off the bone, she could feel her heart quiver and convulse. Bloodbending. Amon dragged her upright into the center of the room and it was all she could muster to stay cognisant. Images in her head, the grove was in the distance and she was being dragged along a dead landscape. She came back to reality, sweat rushed up to her skin and her eyes watered with the pain. With the adrenaline, she should have felt red in the face, but the blood wasn't flowing properly, she instead felt, cold. The image of Amon holding her in the room mixed with her visions of the grove and for a moment Amon was all she saw.

Heat brushed by her face with a flash of light and Korra snapped to. Mako rushed from hiding to attack, but Amon somehow sensed him as well. "Let her go!" Mako let out a blast of fire with each word, but Amon easily sidestepped every blow, not even loosening his grip on Korra and with a flick of his wrist, Mako stumbled and collapsed. Amon held Korra aloft and then, brought her down. He forced Korra to rise. "No!"

Then he placed his thumb on her forehead. Korra had anticipated some great pain, but for a second nothing happened, and then she collapsed as if in slow-motion. She could not think, she could not react, she felt a weight on her head and would later remember falling to the floor, and the sound of his voice: "I told you I would destroy you..."

A short distance from Republic City, Iroh had finally figured out the basics of flying and was gaining on the attack squadron. Conjuring a bolt of lightning in his fingers, he let one loose on the planes ahead. It was a hit! His victim veered off course and into one of his comrades. Two down, three to go. One broke off from the others, gaining altitude and Iroh pursued. The plane in front opened a hatch and suddenly Iroh's propeller stopped. An air-deployed bolo had caught in the rotor, but Iroh saw two fresh planes below. He jumped out of his own before the stressed motor exploded scattering the plane into pieces. Iroh picked out one of the planes below and with a burst of fire, guided himself- thud! Onto the planes wing.

The plane banked, Iroh held on and once it levelled out he loosed a fireball at the plane dead ahead, the wind coursing through his hair; the wing went up in smoke and down it went. It looked as though they were flying towards the vandalized Aang statue. Iroh rolled, slid down the length of the wing and swept the pilot away with a fiery kick. Iroh hadn't even settled into the cockpit when he heard a whistle overhead and his tail burst into flames, Iroh struggled so hard with the flight stick he forgot to breathe and jammed his foot into the pedals to keep the thing flying. Looking up, he saw a plane above him with the bomb bay doors open and one bomb was already falling. He loosed a fireball before diving from his plane. There was an explosion above and Iroh's vision was overtaken by some, cloth? He grabbed hold to the stuff as hard as he could, it tore, he felt weightlessness and then he came to a stop, miles above the ground. It looked as though he had grabbed on to the flag the equalists had vandalized Aang's staff with on the memorial statue and now the ruined cityscape lay before him. The strand twirled in the wind and Iroh saw his plane crash into the Amon mask that desecrated Aang's statue. The mask became unhinged, slid and then fell into the water... "Thanks for looking out for me Aang." His father would have said the same.

Bolin had just finished tearing up the fourth runway, now he was onto the final one. As he ran off, Naga stopped, she was snarling at the 3 mech-tanks coming to intercept him. Bolin, unaware, began to raise the earth below the runway, great rocks protruded from the once smooth ground. The mech-tanks behind him fired their hooks, Bolin turned too late but Naga dove in between, catching the chords between her teeth. Jerking her head to one side, she toppled the mechs, they scattered and rolled across the dirt straight towards Bolin, who, like a true Earthbender held his ground. One mech stopped not an arm's length away from Bolin.

"Woah… Thanks Naga!"

Asami was in the hangar and brought her mech tank's arm down several times on the plane in front of her. Fire cast its glow onto the cockpit as it burst into flames, bathing the cool cockpit in a warm orange. Between the muffled crash of metal on metal as she tore into the plane, she heard, "Asami," it was her father, in a mech tank of his own. "What are you doing? You are aiding the very people who took your mother away!"

"You don't feel love for mom anymore, you're too full of hatred." Asami turned her own mech around, seeing the silhouette of her father's mech cast against the morning sun behind him. Now it seemed, the benders had taken Hiroshi's daughter as well.

"You ungrateful, insolent child." Hiroshi drove his mech forward, Asami fired off her grappling hooks, but Hiroshi was a master of his creation, he evaded them and Asami braced. Impact. Her mech tank fell back, but Hiroshi caught it and effortlessly tossed it aside, crushing another plane below it. Before Asami could even gather her senses, Hiroshi was there, he smashed the glass and Asami shielded herself from the shards. "I now see there is no chance to save you!" Hiroshi yelled, flecks of spit glowed on his windshield, illuminated a pale green by the internal lights.

Asami's father raised his mech's hand for the finishing blow and chill air rushed into the now exposed cockpit of Asami's mech. She suddenly saw a boulder smash into the side of Hiroshi. Bolin! He was riding on Naga, tearing boulders from the ground and casting them at, "Mr. Sato!" The boulders pounded the metal of his mech into craters, "you, are a, horrible, father!" He yelled with each boulder cast.

Asami took her moment, pressing the control sticks down, her mech's arms shot forward, she seized Hiroshi's arm, and yanked the sticks back, her mech wrent the arm clean from its socket, thick chords dangled, shooting sparks and bolts of electricity, Sato's mech was thrown by the momentum and landed on its back. Asami, drove over and guided the mech's arms between the cockpit doors, and the mech tore them open. The mech was going to tear Hiroshi from the cockpit, but them all she could see was her father's face, the light casting on his wide-eyes, terror. Asami stopped the mech, stopped herself, from killing her father, not that he, would have spared her.

Hiroshi suddenly fired a grappling hook, Asami yanked the controls, veering the mech out of the way, but he was already out of the mech and running. Asami stopped, her father receded further and further into the morning light. "You really are a horrible father." She hung her head, before deploying an electrified bolo which wrapped around and zapped Hiroshi. The silhouette fell. It was over.

"Finally," Amon declared standing over Korra, who was kneeling, struggling to get up, she had to get up. "You are powerless." Korra crawled towards Amon, forcing her body to push forward, images played in her mind of walking back, she raised a fist before her eyes glazed over and she collapsed again. Everything felt heavy, but how? She felt so hollow.

"Amon! Everything the Avatar said is true isn't it? I just saw you bloodbend her." His mustachioed lieutenant had been there, for who knows how long and pointed his finger at Amon who turned to face him. Amon's lieutenant cast his mask aside, revealing messy black hair, some wrinkles and cold blue eyes before smashing it under his heel. The glass goggles shattered against the silence. "You traitor!" He cried, drawing the swords from his back, "I dedicated my life to you!" He charged and then, passed out? "You served me well Lieutenant." Amon growled over his crumpled form.

Amon slowly walked to the unconscious Mako and held him up with one hand, while preparing to take Mako's bending with the other. Then Amon lit up with a flashing, bright blue light, Mako was awake and casting lightning at Amon. Amon roared in pain as the arcs of lightning danced across his mask and with a last burst of energy, Mako's lightning hurled Amon into the scaffolding, snapping the supports, and falling through to the floor. With several fireballs, Mako collapsed the scaffolding around Amon like a deck of cards, burying him. He took Korra into his arms, and ran back out into the metal corridor, all the while glancing back.

"Mako, my bending…" Korra mumbled, slips of bright blue shone between her half open eyelids.

"Everything'll be alright, we just need to get out of here." Mako said before collapsing, Korra tumbled across the floor.

"I'm impressed, no one has ever gotten the better of me like that," Amon said, dirt and splinters cast on his dark coat, several scratch marks lined Amon's mask which was embedded with splinters. "it is almost a shame to take away the bending of someone so talented," he grumbled, kneeling to the unconscious Mako. "Almost." He finished, placing his thumb over Mako's forehead.

Korra gasped, Amon glanced up as Korra rose to her feet, "No!" She cried, lashing out in an attempt to bend, before collapsing. Amon chuckled to himself and then, took Mako's bending. Amon stood, his work here was done, even at the cost of one of his lieutenants, the Avatar was finished. Amon looked over his handiwork…

Tenzin had barely rescued Pema and the baby, his children pulled Korra and Mako out on clouds of air. Now, they looked on at the ruins of Republic city from the docks of Air Temple Island. Mako leaned on Asami's shoulder, Bolin and Pabu looked at Korra, both leant over. Beifong was there too and trying to stand tall, put a hand on Korra. Both her and Mako were out of their equalist garb, but their old clothes couldn't mask the true mark Amon left on them. "I can't believe Amon got you too." Lin said.

Everyone's eyes were on Korra, except for Mako, who stared at the stone floor of the dock. Korra stood in silence, her head was still buzzing and all she wanted was for those eyes to get away from her. Thankfully they did, as a United Republic battleship skimmed across the water, emerging from the side of Air Temple Island. Her guns stood defiantly against the clouding skies, but Amon had already seized his victory.

"You saved Republic City," Tenzin said, "without your friends taking out those airplanes, the fleet would never have arrived and you saved me, and my family."

"But Amon got away and my bending is gone…" Tenzin put a hand on Korra's shoulder and she held it in that silence.

"I dealt with Amon, he fell several stories from the bending arena." Tenzin said

"What?"

"I was the first one to find you. Amon was there, I suppose I had come a moment too late… I'm sorry, Korra. Airbenders should be peaceful, but I was just, angry. I used my Airbending and he fell out the window. He's gone."

"So, he's a martyr?"

"Maybe…"

"Yay! Uncle Bumi's here!" One of the kids exclaimed.

Sure enough, Bumi stood proudly at the bow of the ship "Yaahhooo!" He squawked, unaware of somber mood.

"Great," Tenzin sighed. "Now I have to entertain my brother."

Amon had fallen from the third floor of the arena and landed in the water; he swam to the surface and clambered ashore, explaining to his alarmed followers that a "peaceful" air nomad had attacked him. The equalists were preparing for war.

The trapdoor to the attic opened, Tarlok glanced up at his visitor. "Noatak."

Amon approached, brushing his hood aside and taking off the mask. Revealing the scar. "It's over brother. I'm sorry for what I had to do to you."

Tarlok sighed, "our father set us on this path. Fate caused us to collide." He looked up, "I should have left with you when we were boys."

"I see you told the Avatar about my past," Noatak said.

"I had no choice, after seeing what you'd become. I thought she could stop you…" He cast his head in shame.

"Well, your plan failed, I've taken the Avatar's bending."

"What? How?"

"The spirits gave me this power, it is only them I can thank."

"But, I thought it was your bloodbending, you're lying, you hid your bending from our father, hid your face behind that mask. Even that scar is fake, no Firebender tore apart our family, a bloodbender did. Yakone."

"That's where you're wrong brother…"

Amon unlocked the gate.

Tarlok stood, confused. "You're, letting me go?"

"The Avatar is finished and with you're bending gone, you're no threat to me."

"Thanks... 'Brother'."

Bumi's fleet used Air Temple Island as a beachhead on their assault to reclaim Republic City and as the men offloaded troops and supplies, Team Avatar left for the South Pole. They returned to the compound where Korra had been trained and took Korra, Mako, and Beifong to see Katara. Nearly everyone was there, Tenzin and his family, Bolin, Asami, Korra's parents, Mako and Beifong. All waiting to see if Katara could restore Korra's bending. Mako and Beifong in particular were worried, they had laid in healing waters and tried healing exercises with Katara for hours, but it hadn't worked. Now it was Korra's turn, the sliding door opened, Katara held a grim countenance.

Korra could be seen, meditating behind her. Katara shut the door and everyone stood. "I've done everything in my power, but I can't restore Korra's bending." She explained.

Korra's words echoed in Tenzin's head, "Get them out of here, we'll create a diversion." That was the last thing Korra had said to him, while she still had her bending. He couldn't help but feel responsible.

"But you're the greatest healer in the world." Beifong said, holding her hands up, as if begging. "You have to keep trying."

Beifong may have been getting on in years, but Katara was far older, she knew her limits quite well. "I'm sorry there's nothing else I can do." She explained. "Korra's connection to the elements has been severed." Katara looked into the eyes of everyone in the room. The door slid open.

Korra emerged, her head low and she seemed to cling to the wall, reeling away from those questioning eyes but then she stood her ground and stared out into the gathering. There was nothing for her to say. "It's going to be alright Korra." Tenzin offered.

"No. It's not." She parted the crowd and left.

"Korra?" Asami tried to reach out, but the door was already closed. Korra walked down the wooden steps, the open gate was before her and the still polar air surrounded her. Korra hopped up on Naga and rode into the arctic snow. She had snuck out of her Avatar training ground many times before and she knew where she wanted to go. It was about an hours ride before she dismounted Naga and walked to the edge of a glacial cliff. She had come here before when she was training, had looked out into the sun-baked horizon, and yearned for the day she could become the Avatar and now, there were only clouds. An Avatar with no bending? What good was that? Maybe, she kicked a patch of snow off the edge, she should… Reset the cycle. Korra fell to her knees, tears running down her face, she put her head between her knees and sobbed, shoulders heaving, her tears came down in torrents, becoming icy cold on her cheeks. How could she go on? Who could she turn to?

"Korra!"

"Asami?" Korra sputtered, "I just want to be left alone." Korra wiped the tears off her face, tried to take some deep breaths to talk, but she cried all the same. Regardless, she looked back, sure enough, Asami was there. "Shouldn't you be inside or something? It's freezing out here." Why couldn't everyone leave her alone?

"Korra," Asami said softly as she approached, "I've lived without bending my whole life, you'll be ok." She kneeled besides Korra.

"That's just it, you don't know what it's like to just have that, taken from you." She said between sobs.

"Korra," Asami's voice stiffened, "I lost my mother, basically lost my father and now I've lost my home." She took a breath. "Both of us have lost something, but your bending doesn't define you, just like my father and his money don't define me. We'll get through this."

"That's nice of you to say but," Korra broke down again.

"It's ok." Asami put an arm around Korra and she cried into her shoulder. "We'll be ok," the sun parted through the clouds. "Hey! Naga!" Asami called, Naga's ears perked up. "Here." Naga walked over and laid her head by Korra's lap. "See? Naga's come to see you." Asami smiled.

Korra looked up into Asami's eyes, a small smile appeared on the edge of Korra's lips. "Thanks."

No one could return to Republic City, with Amon still alive, the equalists were putting up a tough fight and Tenzin left for Air Temple Island. However, he told his family to stay, stating that as a council member, it was his responsibility to help the city, but that it was also still too dangerous for the children. Korra without her bending, didn't know what to do as The Avatar. Could she even be considered the Avatar? Regardless, everyone agreed it was a good idea to stay in the South Pole to consider their next move, at least, until Republic City was safe...


	3. Lost Time

(Previously: Korra, Mako and Chief Beifong lost their bending, Tenzin returned to Republic City, where the battle rages on.)

Korra woke up with a start, her sweat turned cool in the air, nightmares. Amon. Korra awoke in her old room: The stiff bed with plain quilts, thrown aside by Korra's sudden start was in the center; there was the old wood bed stand and both sat paradoxically in a vast room of fine, chill blue bricks. A thin, rough circular rug sat under the bed, there was a wardrobe on the far side of the room and a door leading to a stone balcony.

Korra threw the quilt off and then swung her feet over the rug. She wiped the cool sweat from her forehead. She gently placed her feet down on the rough fibers of the rug, her feet were quite calloused from years of harsh physical training, so she didn't feel the scratchy fibers dig into her feet. The cool polar air chilled the skin exposed by her gown.

Korra stepped off the rug, the smooth stone had turned freezing overnight, Korra hesitated before pressing on, moving to the balcony door. They had designed the place for a more easy going Avatar, like Aang, and had made the foolish mistake of allowing Korra an easy escape route. After the first two incidents, they posted a guard on the balcony every night. Now however, Korra was free to climb out whenever she wished.

She shivered, it was the South Pole in the early Afternoon and Korra was only wearing a thin nightgown, hardly appropriate for the weather. Korra had half a mind to firebend herself some warmth, but then she remembered, she had lost her bending. Regardless, she was born in the Southern Water Tribe and had just enough of an appetite for the cold to appreciate the view. The top of the three story house overlooked a compound, lined with a wall of thick glacial ice. This balcony faced the front of the compound and overlooked the main stone courtyard. Tenzin's kids were playing in the wide stone expanse, "Hey kids!" Korra yelled. They stopped running, it looked like they'd been playing some Airbender variant of tag. "Korra's awake!" Whose voice was that? Ikki's? "Hey sleepy!" That was definitely Meelo, and Korra didn't catch a word from Jinora, she was a quiet girl Korra thought to herself. In truth, she was quite happy to get away from the city, away from all of the expectations. But she still wasn't content, not until she reclaimed her title of Avatar.

Korra and her friends had been staying at Korra's old training compound in the South Pole for about a month now. There was a separate estate of sorts where Korra would rest and sleep before being brought to the training grounds, back before she was sent to Republic City.

Korra headed inside, then noticed something at the foot of her door. an envelope had been pushed through with a note attached, she read the note first: _Hey Korra, a letter got delivered from Chief Beifong today, heard you were still asleep but I figured you'd want to see it first. -Asami_

Her eyes widened at reading Beifong's name, and Korra quickly tore off the note and envelope in one motion, letting them fall to the floor, and started reading: _Beifong here, it's been about a week right? A few days after Tenzin went back and now I'm here. Anyway, I'm not really good at the whole writing letters thing, so here's the facts. I'm not a bender anymore but I know the city and I've been feeding the guys here intel. I still get respect from the guys here, I guess they know how it went down, or maybe they're still scared of me. We've taken a few blocks on the coast now but there's a lot of resistance, its tricky because we have to avoid collateral damage here. Anyway, Korra and Mako, I hope you two are doing ok with your bending gone. I think you'll manage._ Korra set the letter down on her bed before she left her room, and headed into a narrow corridor of chill-blue stones.

The neighboring door opened into a small room with a single window. The dim light cast onto an old metal tub which stood over a wood fire now reduced to cinders. Korra had to stoop down from being the high and mighty Avatar to accept Asami's help in handmade firemaking in the past week and now tried to remember the basics. She struck the flint that was left by the fire. The glimmering embers burst into proper flame, Korra put new firewood in and the bark curled, blackened and snapped. Once the water had heated up, she undressed and raised her hand to lift the water to wash, but, Korra couldn't bend. She poured the water by hand, which she had to admit was still a bit degrading and then dried, quickly, as the water chilled. She wrapped herself in the towel, and cracked open the window to let the steam out before returning her room. There she put on her trusty Water Tribe get up and took the letter before she stepped back into the hall.

She walked a ways down the blue corridor, past the staircase and then knocked on the door to her left. Mako's room. A muffled "what?" came through the door, Korra gently swung the door open. Mako's room was much smaller than Korra's, but looked smaller still since Mako had stopped cleaning the place. "Mako, Beifong wrote." Korra said, smiling.

"Oh yeah?" Mako, lifted his head. He was slumped between his bedframe and the corner of the wall.

"Yeah. She says they've made some real headway against the equalists, they've got soldiers in Republic City now."

"Oh really? That's great…" Mako glanced off to the side, setting his brow and lips in a flat monotone.

"Why don't you sound excited about this?" Korra started throwing her arms around and had "that" tone.

Mako sighed, and struggled to open his eyes wide with interest. "I am, just, I don't know, it's just not gonna change anything is it?"

"What do you mean, we're stopping Amon."

"They're stopping Amon," Mako pointed at the letter, "even when he's taken down, we won't just get our bending back, if I can't get back into pro-bending, me and Bolin'll probably just end up on the streets again."

"Yeah? Well at least I'm doing something about it," Korra was practically beating her chest, "what are you doing? Moping around here?" She threw her arm out at the clutter, "I lost my bending too, why can't you get over it?"

"Me?" Mako straightened up, "Don't act like you're fine, you're a mess!" Now he was pointing fingers, "what are you gonna do when people expect you to be the Avatar, huh? Just tell them, 'oh sorry I can't bend anymore.'" Mako did air quotes, Korra put a hand on her hips, her bottom lip stuck out just so. Mako continued, "What are you gonna do when you have to fight the equalists again? Punch them?"

"Maybe, look, I'm going to get something to eat before I punch someone in this room."

"Fine."

Korra slammed the door.

Korra stormed downstairs, took a right, into a wider stone hallway where she noticed something curious, a man in red firebender armor. "Ochi?" The man in question glanced, his eyes widened and he walked away. "It is you isn't it?" Korra crossed her arms, grinning. Ochi visibly slumped, and sighed.

"Maybe," he turned around. He was in his full kit of Firebender armour, minus the helmet, he had some wrinkles and a moustache. His leg shook slightly and he patted his hand against it, beads of sweat were forming on his head. "Ha, ha! It is you!" Korra held her arms open for a hug. Ochi stayed put.

"Oh, come on." She waved her hands. She dropped the hug and held her arms low, and a bit off to the side. "Relax, I'm not gonna blow you off the balcony again." "Yeah, ok." "I was a kid, I didn't think," Korra then lowered her head, "I, can't bend at all actually." She grumbled.

"Yeah, I heard," Ochi was still tense, but eased a bit at that news. "So you're staying here now?"

"Been here a week, crazy that I hardly bump into anyone here."

"It's a big place…"

"So I guess I'll see you around?" Korra asked.

"Sure," Ochi said before taking off. Korra chuckled to herself and lightly shook her head.

Korra pushed open the double doors to the main stairway. There was the flight of stairs she was on, and the one in front of her from the other wing, they converged in the center and turned down and (from her perspective) to the left. These lead to the main floor, a big empty room with a high ceiling that branched off into several slightly less empty rooms with slightly lower ceilings. Korra had just turned to the last set of stairs, sliding her forearm down the smooth, cool stone rail, when the main doors swung open. Tenzin's kids.

"Korra!"

"Hey kids. How a-"

"What's that?" Meelo asked, pointing to the letter.

"Oh, yeah," Korra resumed her walk down the stairs, "this is a letter from Beifong, is everyone still in the dining hall?"

"Yeah, well, people who slept in anyway."

"Not just me then huh?" Korra grinned, "must be one of those days." She stepped onto the landing. "Well, why don't you take it over to them? You'll be... The Avatar's messenger!" She hushed.

"Really?" Meelo said, Korra handed it off and Meelo and Ikki ran into the dining room. Jinora stayed put, she held herself and peered into the floor.

"What's wrong Jinora?"

"Nothing, I guess." Jinora turned her head.

"Is it your dad?" Korra asked, leaning over with her hands on her knees.

A moments pause. Jinora turned back, "I guess so, I really miss learning about the spirits with him."

"Hey," Korah squatted down, softening her voice and easing her expression. "He'll be back real soon, and he's not going to get into any trouble over there, ok?" Korra patted her shoulder.

"Ok."

"Alright, let's see what trouble Ikki and Meelo got into."

"Ok." Jinora's smile snuck back.

The dining hall had mostly cleared out by now, Bolin was still poking around with some sort of rice dish while reading Beifong's letter. Jinora ran off to her siblings in the corner. The room was lined with a few long wood tables accompanied by equally long fine wood benches. Bolin waved, "Hey Korra," he muffled through a mouthful of rice. "Korra?" Asami's voice called from the door leading to the kitchen. "Yeah?" Korra leaned to one side, as if straining to hear.

"Hold on!" Asami stepped through the door holding a plate of eggs and some sort of meat.

"The food was getting cold, so I heated up a plate for you." She said with an equally warm smile, which snapped into concern. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks." Although she reeled back, only holding a half smile, what was with the sudden attention?

"No problem," Asami's face eased back into a relaxed smile. "anything that'll stop you from burning the house down; I didn't ever think you'd be more dangerous without your bending."

"Thanks," Korra laughed and took the plate, "but to be fair, it was my first time using matches."

"Ok," Asami chuckled as they both took the bench opposite Bolin. Korra started eating, then stopped after a few mouthfuls.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me for the whole, Mako thing." Korra said. Clang! Bolin picked his fork off the ground.

"Are you kidding? With Amon and the equalists I didn't have time for, boyfriend drama."

"Sooo, Beifong" Bolin began, and that was all they could make out as he attempted to speak with his mouth half-full of rice.

"What?" Asami tried to stifle a laugh.

Korra explained. "Beifong says that they've started moving into Republic City, but it's going to take a while because they don't want to hurt any innocent people." Despite the grim subject matter, Asami was still trying to fight a smile tugging at the edge of her lips. Korra hesitated, "that makes it more of a problem, since equalists like to pose as civilians." "Mh-hmm" Asami smiled and looked into Korra's eyes. Korra scratched the back of her head, "you're awfully cheery today, what's the deal?"

"Oh nothing," Asami waved her hand, "say, how are you and Mako doing?"

"Oh," Korra looked as though her food had turned rotten in her mouth, "he's be-"

Mako walked into the dining room.

"Hey Mako!" Asami called cheerfully with a wave, Korra went back to eating.

"Oh, hey," he grumbled, he'd not bothered to put his jacket over his grey undershirt.

"Stay here, I'm gonna go get something." Asami said to Korra, getting up from the bench, "Mako, you stay here too." "Right," he said, going into the kitchen to scrounge up some food. Bolin had slowed his eating down and tried to look disinterested, staring at the corner of the room.

Korra watched Asami leave, looked at Bolin, and burst into a grin. "She doesn't think its my birthday or something, does she?" Bolin shrugged.

Mako shouted from inside the kitchen…

"You ok in there?" Bolin asked. Bolin lowered his voice,"Y'know he's been a little, off since we got here."

"Yeah, he won't stop moping about everything now he lost his bending." Korra said between mouthfuls.

"Hey," Bolin pointed a finger at Korra, "he's just, got a lot on his mind right now."

"You don't think I do? I'm The Avatar, Bolin."

"Right, right, sorry…" He put up his hands.

Mako came back into the dining room, he sat next to Korra and began picking at a plate of cold scraps. Bolin started whistling. Korra, meanwhile, had cleared her plate and sat, arms crossed. "So…" Bolin began, "since all the other pro-benders probably lost their bending, at least we don't have to defend our title right?" Mako kept eating, Korra just looked at him. "Right, I'll just sit here…"

"Hey slackers! Listen up!" Asami called from the head of the dining room, she was back, wearing one of Korra's sparring outfits, this one being a blue waterbending outfit with a faceguard. She had picked out a male firebending practice kit for Mako and had brought Korra's grey Airbending outfit, which Korra had never used. "My father might not have been perfect, but he paid for me to go through several self defense courses, how to fight without bending. If you want to keep up the good work, you need to learn to fight, especially you Korra. What do you think kids?" Asami looked over at them.

"Yeah! Korra's gonna beat people up!" Meelo shouted.

Korra and Asami were staring each other down, Korra dug her foot into the ground. They were in the main courtyard, Korra was trying to keep an eye on her peripherals, the faceguard obstructed her view. The wall of the compound surrounded them, to Korra's right was the gate and to her left, the door inside, the steps lined with ancient statues of- Korra reacted too late as Asami's fist smacked into Korra's face.

"Ow!" Korra stumbled, "Hey!"

"Eye on the prize Korra." Asami pointed to her face.

Korra took a breath.

"Reset your stance."

Korra set her legs evenly apart, keeping on the balls of her feet, she raised her fists. Not too different from a firebending stance.

Asami came in with the same hit, Korra swept the punch away with a quick motion before quickly drawing her hand back to a guard. Asami struck again. Korra blocked. Strike. Block, strike, block, hard impact on thick leather pads, strike block, Korra calmed her breathing, in, out, strike. Block. Asami took a low shot, Korra batted it away, losing her balance. Asami hit harder than Korra expected. "Alright, Korra." Asami relaxed, and took a breath. "Nice, now hit me."

"Alright." Korra shook her arms out and retook the stance. She put her target in her sights, Asami's green eyes glimmered from below her faceguard. Korra lowered her guard, "I don't want to, like, hit too hard or something."

"Korra, I'll be fine." Asami raised her fists.

"Alright." Korra drew up her guard. Mako, who Asami trained first, Bolin, and the kids watched from the sidelines. Korra became aware of a sweatdrop on her forehead, cooling in the antarctic air. She raised her fists and stepped forward, striking out at Asami. She caught Korra's fist and threw it down, Korra took up her stance. "Come on Korra, don't hold back. You've been letting those arms of yours go all soft y'know." "Alright," Korra grinned, "You're on."

Korra threw a punch, Asami deflected, another, tossed aside, another another. "Mix it up," Asami said between punches, "this is too easy." Korra puffed a laugh between breaths. Strike, strike, impact, low punch, high punch, korra threw in a kick, another high punch. Korra swept in with a flurry of quick punches to the body, peppered with high punches before slipping through Asami's guard and driving her fist into the padding around Asami's gut. Korra caught Asami's foot coming in her periphery and swept under the blow before sliding back and resetting her stance. "Ha," Asami breathed, "nice." "Yeah, this doesn't feel too different from airbending practice."

"Yeah, go Korra!" Ikki shouted.

"Alright, let's put it all together people." Asami raised her voice, "Mako, face Korra."

"Right…" Mako said, pitifully dragging himself off the steps, and putting on his faceguard. Mako traipsed over, and faced Korra. "Ok," Asami announced, "go." Mako halfheartedly raised his fists. "Woo, come on bro…" Bolin said with equal enthusiasm.

Korra cocked an eyebrow. "Come on Mako, seriously?" "What now?" "Hit me." Mako sighed and drew up his fists properly, taking a sluggish step forward. Korra blocked Mako's punch, it felt like a ball of polar whale blubber hitting the glove. "Yeah, go Mako." Bolin cheered..."Mako, hit me for real."

"Tighten up your stance." Asami said.

"Look," Mako threw down his hands, "why are we even doing this?"

"It's called being proactive Mako."

"What for, you're just going to march in and force Amon to give you your bending back?" "Maybe I am, what are you doing?" Asami's eyes flitted nervously between each side in turn.

"I don't know, I never expected to be in this situation."

"Mako, do you want things to go back to how they were, with your bending?" "Yeah," "do you care about Bolin? About keeping him off the streets?" "Yes," "then hit me!"

Korra tightened her stance as Mako struck. Korra clumsily deflected it and Mako's fist dug into her hand. "Ow," she shook her hand out and was pushed onto the defensive. Korra paid attention to the basics Asami taught her, your stance and your guard. Mako wasn't paying attention to any of that advice it seemed, and was already huffing and puffing with each punch. After blocking several blows, Korra took an opportunity, lashing out. Mako deflected, just. Korra stayed on a pattern of guarding and striking at an opening. Maintain your guard, keep a tight stance, quick and simple strikes, Asami's voice echoed in Korra's head. Mako reacted just that bit slower to every one of Korra's counterattacks, Mako was getting frustrated, his breath was getting ragged. Finally Mako took a clumsy step forward and was delivering a melodramatic right hook. Korra swept under the blow, catching his arm and twirling 180 before tripping Mako up. Mako tumbled over Korra's foot onto the floor. Korra took a breath, trying to hide the pride on her face, and then extended a hand to Mako. Mako paused, then took it. Asami couldn't have looked happier, even Mako straightened up his posture and a grin protruded on his lips.

Asami then asked for help setting up the next exercise. They moved just outside the compound and laid out several heavy black foam balls, a bit larger than an average fist, in a line. "Bolin, stand over there." Asami said, pointing to the center of the line. "The rest of you, over here!" She waved. They ran a couple feet opposite from the line, Asami took the centre, "now spread out." Mako stood a few feet to her left, Korra to her right. "We looking good kids?" Asami shouted, Meelo gave a thumbs up from the ramparts of the compound. "Ok, Bolin, no headshots."

"Got it," he gave a thumbs up from the other side of the line.

"Ok," Asami said, putting on her electric glove and tossing one to Korra and another to Mako, "our goal is to get Bolin. Bolin, those balls are stuffed with Earth, so you can bend them, no headshots though, ok?"

"Yep. You're not actually going to zap me with those gloves are you?"

"No, batteries out, if we touch you with the glove it's game over though. Everyone got it? Good. The key to taking down Earthbenders is to bait them out of their position, or, to force them into a situation that is untenable."

"You know what that means?" Korra asked

"Kind of, my dad bought a lot of books."

"Hey," Bolin said, "you know you just kind of yelled your battle plan, in front of everyone."

"Go!" Asami took off, Korra swung off to the side, Bolin hurriedly set his stance and threw the mock boulders. Mako was slow to react and was pegged immediately, "you're out!" Meelo yelled from the walls, waving a red flag.

"Where did you get that?" Korra asked, stopping.

"Korra! Look out!"

The "boulder" Asami was pointing at came in fast, she ducked, but her shoulder was hit. "I'm out!" She sat in the snow. Asami looked left to right, Bolin stopped too, but only for a moment. Bolin hurled all the "boulders" at once, confident in his victory, but Asami ducked and rolled, the boulders flew overhead and she sprinted at Bolin's last line of defense. "Woo, get 'em!" Korra cheered. As Asami closed in, Bolin swept the Earth out from below Asami and she tripped in the snow, flakes getting caught in her black hair. She crawled out, but not fast enough. Bolin swept the "boulders" back and had them encircle Asami. She was trapped.

Asami put her hands up. Game over.

"Yeah! It's the returning champ of The Fire Ferrets, ladies and gentleman, Bo-Lin!" He cheered, casting the "boulders" around while everyone else dusted themselves off. "I mean, you guys did good too." Bolin scratched the back of his head.

"That was fun though."

"I figured you'd like it, Korra." Asami said, taking off her helmet and flipping her hair, The snow in her hair glittered in the sun.

Korra caught herself and cleared her throat. "So, do you keep up with the makeup and everything when you do this?"

"Oh, I usually don't."

"Really?" Korra cocked an eyebrow

Asami was about to say something and then paused, "you sound about as surprised as if I, saw you actually pull off some makeup."

"I can wear makeup, I know all about fashion." Korra said, biting her lip to hold a laugh back. It didn't work for either of them.

"I should really take you around town one day, although the Southern Water Tribe isn't the pinnacle of fashion." Asami said once she'd recovered.

"What are you saying about the Southern Water Tribe?" Korra mocked disapproval, crossing her arms.

"Ha, nothing." Asami smiled.

"Well I'm gonna go cool off," Mako said, turning back to the gate.

"Mako, it's the South Pole, what do you mean?" Korra called after him.

"Just, y'know," Mako turned, he was halfway to the gate, "cooling off." Mako walked in just as Pema came out holding the baby, Rohan. "That doesn't really answer the question," Korra said to Asami.

"Hey Korra!" Pema said, coming down the steps, "I've got to go to town, can you watch the baby and the kids for me?"

"Uhm, yeah, sure." Korra glanced at Asami for guidance, Korra could hardly be considered delicate.

"Alright, thanks" Pema offloaded the baby and Korra held it stiffly in her arms, holding it out, away. Asami giggled. "More like this," Pema said, putting her arms in a mock holding position, "closer to your chest, relaxed."

"Right," Korra said, looking down at the baby.

"Avatar or not, you're still a hero to me" Pema said, "you've been a lifesaver with Tenzin gone."

"Yep." Korra still didn't think she was comfortable with the whole, baby thing.

"Alright, thanks," Pema walked back to the gate, Korra supposed she had gone to hand the baby off before heading to the stables. "I'll try not to be gone too long."

"Ok." Korra tried to sneak questioning glances at Asami, who tried to avoid them, and the responsibility of the baby. The guards opened the gate, as it closed behind Pema, Korra had second thoughts. She opened her mouth to speak, but the door was already shut. Then the baby started crying.

"Oh great," Korra looked at Asami, "what do I do?" Asami put her hands up. "I don't know, you're the Avatar, I never had any brothers or sisters or anything."

"Well if I had any babybending, then Amon took that too so..." Korra started to rock the baby, the baby cried louder still. "Korra, you're being too rough with it."

"You take it then." Korra held the baby out.

"Me?" Asami pointed at herself, "yes you."

"Look," Asami said, "just calm down, it can smell your fear." She said in a mock whisper.

"Hey, calm down already would you? Don't be a jerk." Korra said rocking the baby, her eyebrows bent in frustration.

"Korra, you can't brute force a baby to relax."

"You'd be surprised."

Asami folded her arms, then, put a hand to her chin and stood for a moment...

"Tenzin's kids!" Asami realized.

Korra's face lit up.

"Hey!" Korra and Asami went back inside the gate, seeing Pema leave on the way and headed to the ramparts, where the kids had been. "Kids?" But they weren't there. "Great..." "Here," Kora held the baby out to Asami, "I'll go get them."

"I get what you're doing and I'm not taking the baby."

"Hmph, fine," Korra shot her a look, but couldn't keep it up as a smile crept over her.

They walked back inside, Tenzin's kids were playing on the steps, Ikki seemed to have tears on her cheeks. "Avatar in trouble here." The kids turned and, seeing Korra holding Rohan, all seemed to tilt their head to one side. "Your mom had to go into town for something, so you have to do what I say ok?" She practically had to yell over the baby's screeching.

"Ok." The kids nodded.

"Now, do any of you know how to stop him from crying?"

"Ooh, me," Ikki said, putting her hand up.

"No you don't" Jinora piped up.

"Maybe it pooped!" Meelo suggested.

"I hope not..." Korra muttered. "Hey, Jinora, Meelo, why don't you go bother Asami with your airbending?" "What?" Asami said.

Asami put up her hands, as if politely declining the offer and backed away but Meelo had already taken off, Jinora followed, if only to keep her brother in line. Korra took a seat on the steps by Ikki.

"You've got to hold him, like this." Ikki said, Korra handed off the baby and watched attentively as Ikki took it in her arms. Her arms were relaxed, but still firm enough to offer support. Ikki cradled him between her arms, gently shaking and rocking him while gently whispering.

"You make it look easy," Korra said.

"Mom says I'm a, people person." Korra looked up at Asami, whose hair was frizzled, it looked as though Meelo was trying to impress her with some airbending trick while Jinora attempted to diffuse the situation. Asami caught Korra's eye and narrowed her own, but couldn't keep a straight face.

"So what's wrong Ikki? Are Jinora, or Meelo bothering you?"

"I guess, I don't know. Jinora is bossy and Meelo..."

"Is Meelo?" Korra smirked. Ikki smiled at that.

"Jinora's older and we don't like the same things, Meelo's a boy and everyone else is too old."

"Yeah, well, me and Asami are always here if you want to talk girl stuff or anything."

Ikki smiled, then stopped. She sniffed Rohan. "Actually, I think he did poop."

"Great..."

That evening, Korra and Pema looked over the sunset from the ramparts of the compound. The deep orange sat squarely on the horizon, casting its hue along the snow, drawing long shadows from glacial outcroppings. "Thanks for taking care of the kids, I know they can be a handful."

"I don't know how you keep up with them with no bending."

"Without Tenzin around, I don't, I just punish them after they've slowed down." Pema laughed, but in a way that was almost a sigh. "But how are you doing?"

Korra looked into the horizon, "fine."

"Are you sure? You and Mako seem tense."

"We're fine."

"Tenzin and I don't have a perfect marriage, we fight, I'm especially not happy with him being off with Beifong, but I trust him." The wind blew with the chill of oncoming night, Pema held herself. "Just, talk to each other. Mako seems kind of like Tenzin, like he broods on things. Men can be very serious about things. I imagine he doesn't want to seem weak in front of you."

"What? Why?"

Pema laughed half to herself and looked over the ramparts.

"He thinks he has to protect you, boy's do."

"What? I'm The Avatar, he doesn't need to protect me."

"I never said boy's made sense."

The weight of the day's exercise seemed to come on Korra all at once.

"Thanks Pema."

"No problem," Pema gestured to the door, "would you like some tea?"

"Sure."


	4. Glacier Spirits

(Previously: Korra and Mako recovered at the South Pole. Asami trained them in self-defense.)

Five months passed…

"**O**k, ok, calm down kids." Korra said, her and the kids were in the main hall, Tenzin's kids were quite excited for the Glacier Spirits Festival. Korra heard the sound of footsteps, Asami was walking from the left wing staircase. "Hey Asami, you still coming to the Festival tonight?" Korra asked, smiling.

Asami stopped and took a breath, "Actually, I've, um, got some business tonight." Korra crossed her arms, "I've got to go meet with this Varrick guy, he's a big player and I was wondering if you wanted to come along, I'm hoping he can employ me since I lost the company."

"I thought you were coming to the Festival with me." Korra said, putting on what Mako would have referred to as "that" tone, she stuck out her lip just so.

"I was," Asami looked down, "but Varrick's a big player and he won't be in the South Pole long, I was hoping you could help me out in the interview." Even from the landing, Korra could see that Asami was a bit upset, namely in the eyebrows and the pitch of her voice. Korra couldn't tell if it was because she wouldn't go with Asami or if it was that Asami couldn't go with her. Regardless, Korra dropped the arms and sighed.

"Well, I promised I'd help Pema with the kids at the festival. I'll see you around." Korra said.

"Yeah," Asami said glumly before heading off to the right wing.

The main door knocked.

"Stay put," Korra said, holding a hand out to the kids, much like one would tell a dog to stay. Who could that be? Korra wondered as she approached the door. She swung it open.

"Dad!" She hugged him, bracing against the chilly morning air she let in.

"Korra," he smiled, "it's good to see you."

"You too dad," then she noticed someone else out of the corner of her eye. "Mom!" They embraced if only for a short moment, as the morning chill was becoming quite unbearable.

"Come in, come in," she held the door open for them. They all stepped inside, Korra's parents lowered their hoods as their daughter shut the door. "Hey kids," Korra's dad said to Tenzin's lot before turning to Korra, her father's face went much like Asami's had five months ago, from warmth to concern. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine dad," again, Korra crossed her arms.

"Good," Tonraq said, his voice grew stern, since Korra had been taken to train at a young age, she had rarely heard this tone before. "Because I need you at the Glacier Spirits Festival tonight."

Korra laughed, "dad, I can walk, I was going tonight anyways." Senna, her mother, held a relatively flat face behind him, exposing only a bit of weakness in her eyebrows.

"I don't mean playing carnival games Korra, I need you with me when we meet Unalaq."

Korra raised an eyebrow, "you mean my uncle? Y'know, sometimes I forget I even have an uncle, what's the deal with you two?"

Tonraq set himself into a stony expression, as hard as that chin of his. "That's not important, what is, is that it's a big diplomatic move. You're the bridge between worlds, you'll be expected to give some words at the feast tonight, Unalaq will especially. Its a Southern show of strength, but you won't be with us the whole time. Do you understand?"

Korra looked her father over, "yeah, I get it."

"This is an important responsibility, you have to take it seriously."

"Yeah, yeah," Korra flitted her hand, "I get it, I'll be on my best behavior." She hesitated, "but I was going to watch Tenzin's kids tonight."

"Oh, that's alright," Pema had walked in, "I'll manage. Morning Tonraq, Senna." She bowed politely to each in turn.

"Pema." Tonraq nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll go get ready." Korra turned to leave.

"Korra." Tonraq said, she turned and saw that Tonraq had brought a vast army of stylists with him.

"Oh, no no, that's ok, thanks dad, I actually, know someone, already." Korra fervently shook her hands in refusal. Her father stared Korra down. "She's from the city, they've got all the latest fashions there." Korra insisted.

"Hmph," Tonraq huffed, "fine, she can make some modifications." Korra sighed with relief. "After they're done with you."

Korra sighed, exasperated.

**A**sami fortunately found Bolin just as he was about to go into his room, this way, she wouldn't have to hunt for him across the entire estate. "Bolin?"

"Yeah?" He asked, holding some bread roll in his hand.

"I'm going to meet a certain character, Varrick for business. I'm hoping that he can employ me since, well… There'll be food there, you'd just sort of hang around and help if I needed anything." "Sure." Bolin said, and stepped into his room. Now Asami just had to put those designs together...

"**O**w!" Korra snapped her eyes open and batted away one of the several attendants tending to her hair. The young attendant looked nervously at an older and rather severe looking woman supervising her. They had been at it for several hours and Korra had had enough. "Alright, are we done here?"

The younger attendant darted for direction from the older woman, "Uh, not quite miss, we still need to tidy up this hair, and you could really…"

The attendant's words faded as Korra swiveled in the chair and looked into the mirror. Her hair had been braided into the ponytails that hung down the side and her water tribe getup had been replaced with a pale blue long-sleeved robe marked with the iconography of her tribe, she also wore several traditional bracelets on both arms. "Looks fine to me." Korra said simply before taking her leave.

The attendant held her hands by her chest, "as you wish, miss Korra." Asami was right, fashion capital, the South Pole was not, but more than fashion advice, Korra wanted to get away from those annoying stylists. She made her way along several corridors and staircases before arriving at Asami's room, she knocked. "Who is it?"

"It's Korra."

"Oh," Asami's voice perked up, "come in."

Korra opened the door, the room was a bit smaller than Mako's, but looked larger since she kept the space clutter free. A window overlooked the evening sun, resting on the polar landscape, it cast an orange glow over the room. A single, elegant bed sat against one wall and in the center stood a stand full of drawers with a mirror on top. This fine wood stand must have been imported as the rich mahogany stood out from the bland and simple Water Tribe furnishings. The bed looked that way too, it was lined with tasteful touches of ornately crafted gold finishings. Across from the bed was a cabinet. Asami stood by the stand, lipstick in hand, the light from a lantern on the stand shone across her.

The light from the lantern cast across her grey business coat, filling the folds of the coat in shadow, the deep burgundy undershirt proved a point of tasteful contrast. "Hey," Asami said, putting the lipstick on the stand, "I was just getting ready for this meeting."

"Yeah," Korra scratched the back of her head, "sorry about going off on you earlier, sometimes I forget that this mess hurts people other than me."

"Don't worry about it," Asami leaned against the stand, "I got Bolin to cover for me anyway. What's with the uh," Asami waved a finger at Korra, "getup?"

"Oh this?" Korra tugged at the robes, "that's actually what I wanted to ask you about, and it kind of fits since you can't go to the festival tonight, I have to say some words at the feast, shake some hands, y'know, Avatar stuff. Dad had these 'stylists' picking at me for a few hours and I was hoping you could spice it up a bit."

"You sure you'll be ok at the festival?"

"I'll be fine," Korra said, putting up a hand.

"Well, Asami put a finger to her chin for a moment, frowning, "I have some ideas…" She turned and began rummaging through the drawers of her bed stand. "You wouldn't mind if we tore into this a bit would you?" She smirked and pinched a pair of scissors and also took out some thread and a needle.

"Um, not really, how far are you going to go with this?"

"Just some touch ups here and there, we're just modernizing it that's all." Asami said stepping forward. "For example, we'll probably take out these sleeves" Asami said, pulling at the loose fitting fabric.

"Won't I be cold?"

"Fashion isn't always about practicality Korra," Asami said, leaning to inspect Korra's shoulder. Korra caught the scent of Asami's perfume.

"So it seems like you're taking this Varrick guy on a date, I thought this was a business thing." Korra said.

"Oh, they're pretty similar really, you take them out on a nice dinner, dress your best, maybe treat them to a gift and then ask for their number." Asami tapped Korra's shoulder, "anyway, its pretty clear where they stitched this bit so it should be a clean cut. You trust me?"

"Yeah, sure."

The scissors went through fairly easily, followed by a quiet snip sound. The cold steel sliced through the cloth and the blunt side brushed against Korra's arm beneath. Several snips later and the sleeve fell free from Korra's arm, crumpling on the floor. "Why don't you sit down?" Asami said, gesturing to the bed.

Korra sat on the edge of the bed and Asami knelt by her side, tending to the loose ends of the missing arm with the needle and thread. "So what do they expect you to say at the feast tonight?" Asked Asami.

"Oh, probably just some mumbo jumbo about the spirits and the physical being one." She said in a mock reverential tone, "not much." Asami stood and kneeled at Korra's other side, beginning to cut the other arm.

"So what's the deal with this, Varrick?" Korra asked.

Asami looked up for a moment, "jealous are you? He runs all the major shipping in the region, if he's impressed by some of my mech designs I could make a lot of money working for him." The second sleeve fell in a heap. Asami patched it up and stood, facing Korra. She pointed at Korra's right arm, "take the bracelets off of that arm, leave them on the other." Korra did so, Asami smiled, "good. Now, can I take a look in your room? I got some ideas from there."

"Sure," Korra said, rising to her feet.

Korra stood in the center of her room, she was tapping her foot. Asami was snooping through Korra's wardrobe, she finally pulled out Korra's waterbending armband. "Here." She said, walking back to Korra. She put the armband on Korra's left arm. "Perfect, you wouldn't have that pelt thing you have around your waist about here, would you?"

"Oh yeah," Korra said and picked it up from her bed.

"Oh, I didn't even see it there," Asami said as Korra handed it off. "Turn around." Korra did so. Asami tied the thing around her shoulders, leaving Korra with a short cape around her shoulders that crept over, hugging her neck. Asami sighed and furrowed her brow.

Several minutes of snipping and stitching later and Asami had everything just so, even trimming the base of the dress, around the shins. She even tidied up the fur lining of Korra's boots and even told Korra about several products she could apply to them. Korra wondered if Asami actually thought she'd follow through with any of this. Asami was just tying things up now, she tugged at the knot she had wrapped slightly above Korra's waist. "Hey." The string dug into her.

"Finished!" Asami said, with a step back, raising her hands. "That should give you a nice hourglass figure." She said.

"Hourglass? Shouldn't I have like, a Korra figure?"

Asami laughed, "don't worry about it, now all we need to do is fix up your hair and put on some eyeliner, blush, eye shadow, and lipstick, maybe some-"

"No, no," Korra put up a hand, "I'm fine."

"Really, oh come one, just the hair, it'll take just five minutes, please."

…"Alright." Korra said rolling her eyes.

Asami lied somewhat about the time, they went to Asami's room and she undid the bun at the top of Korra's head, gave Korra a more pronounced parting and gave the hair a nice wavy effect.

"What do you think?" Asami swivelled Korra's chair so she could face the mirror, the lantern on the stand lit up Korra's eyes as they widened with glee. "It looks great!" Korra exclaimed, rising from the chair and giving Asami a forceful hug.

"Hey," Asami stiffened up, "you'll mess it up." Asami relaxed, "but thanks," she smiled and returned the gesture, Korra felt Asami's delicate arms wrap her around her.

"But I should go," Korra said abruptly ending the embrace.

"Yeah," Asami said, blushing and clearing her throat. Korra caught her blush, or was that the makeup blush?

Korra then spent a fair amount of time on the steps of the main hall, waiting. She knocked her foot steadily against the stone below her. The door burst into life with a quick: thud thud thud! Korra stepped forward and swung open the door. Her father stood arms crossed with that grim look on his face. He took a look at Korra, she feared her father's reprisal at her, unconventional dress. Then, he burst out laughing.

"What is it?" Korra leaned an arm against the open door frame, had Asami done all this as a joke? Korra's father took a moment to compose himself, "you're uncle's going to love that look."

Korra and her family stood in the crowd to watch as the boats pulled into the harbor. They sat in the crowd looking out at the great steamships that docked at the stone ports. Mako stood separate from Korra and her family. Korra eyed him for a moment and was about to take a step forward when Bolin got in the way. "I thought you were with Asami." Korra said, cocking an eyebrow.

"The appointment's not 'til later." He said, his mouth full of food.

"I see you're already taking advantage of the food stands…" Korra crossed her arms.

Tonraq sighed, Korra looked over at him and traced his gaze. He was looking out at a great pale blue steamship, the bow adorned with sculpted waves. On top, she flew the flag of the Northern Water Tribe to the great applause of the crowd. "The great chief of the Northern Tribe comes to grace us with his presence… Pray…" Tonraq said, arms folded. Korra wondered what family drama she had missed while she trained for all those years.

"Just relax Tonraq, he'll be gone soon enough." Senna said, placing a hand on his arm.

Korra and her family watched as it docked, a ramp was lowered and two guards armed with spears and armored in ceremonial Northern gear marched out, followed by a man in robes and two shorter robed figures behind. "Woah, who are the lovely ladies?" Bolin asked over Korra's shoulder.

"That's Eska and Desna the chief's children," Korra grinned knowing the information she would next impart, "Desna is a guy." Bolin coughed onto Korra's shoulder and transitioned into mock laughter, "oh no sure I knew that," he took in a breath, "and which one is Desna?" Korra was somewhat excited to meet her cousins again, even if they did rub her the wrong way. After all, that was a long time ago.

They parted their way through the crowds, it always helped when your dad was chief, and approached the new arrivals. The Northerners made their way across the dock towards them. The taller man, her uncle Unalaq, now leading the way, stopped before Korra and her family. He looked over Korra's, unconventional garb and frowned which was met by a smirk from Tonraq. Quickly masking the expression, Unalaq bowed, "good to see you again, Avatar Korra." He said. Korra struggled to meet his gaze, "good to see you too," she muttered.

Unalaq turned to Korra's father, "Tonraq." He said flatly. What a family reunion, Korra thought.

"Brother." Tonraq replied, stone faced.

After a rather awkward introduction they moved from the harbor to the main city, full of rides, food, flashing colors and popping lights... And Korra was relegated to following this grim procession. "Its a shame the Southerners have abandoned all connection to the spirits" Unalaq said, half to himself, as they walked through the festival grounds. "Even in the most hallowed times." Unalaq stood between Tonraq and Korra as they walked.

"I've always loved the Glacier Spirits Festival, its fun." Korra said with an unwitting smile on her face, and it was true, the festival was one of the few pre-Avatar memories she had.

"This festival used to be a solemn time of fasting and meditation." Unalaq went on, "now its just a chance to watch some rube try to stick an entire arctic hen in his mouth." He said, stopping and looking over at a man doing exactly that. Of course, Korra thought, it was Bolin. He put up his hands and let out a muffled "what?" A peaceful look washed over Unalaq, he seemed content that he had proved his point.

"Tradition's change, its not the end of the world." Tonraq said.

Unalaq flashed with rage before snapping back to his serene, if dull self. "Tell that to sailors who are being attacked by spirits in Southern waters. Some traditions, have purpose." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"Wait, spirits are attacking ships?" Korra asked. How long had she been out of the loop?

Her uncle only glanced at her for a moment, then, judgement swept to her father. "I'm surprised the Avatar doesn't know about that." He turned back. "Apparently you haven't been given all the information you need. It would be my honor to instruct you in the spiritual ways of the Water Tribe."

Korra didn't quite feel any malice from her uncle, but still couldn't quite look at him as she answered. "I wouldn't mind learning about spirits, without my bending there's not much else I can d-"

"Tenzin is Korra's instructor," Tonraq leaned in, glowering, "he can give her all the training she needs."

"Well I would very much like to meet this instructor of hers, but he has been away for six months and Korra has not received any training in the meantime, correct?" Unalaq smiled, just slightly, then left.

**B**y now, the docks had cleared and Asami was right on time. They stood in front of Varrick's steamship, a great white vessel bathed in the evening's orange and lined with blue cresting waves. "I'm glad you came with me to this meeting." Asami said, she was wearing a pale purple winter coat, with fine fur touches and a quality belt. Bolin stood by her in a dull green coat of his own, he had even brought Pabu along, even if he wasn't technically invited. "Varrick is one of the richest men in the world and he controls the entire global shipping business." Asami said, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring a goofball like Bolin along she wondered. "So you're my assistant," she pointed at him, "just, stand there and don't say anything."

"No problem," Bolin stood tall with his hands on his hips, "Pabu and I are natural assistants."

They walked up the steel gangplank, the ship had to be nearly 1000 feet long, polished to a shine and coated in fine paint. The bridge built up into a tower with a handcrafted multi inclined roof. "Man," Bolin said behind Asami, "this is nice, I really need to get into the whole business thing."

Asami was led into the meeting as soon as her foot hit the deck, she had to explain several times that Pabu was a pet and not, in fact, Vermin. One of the guards recognized Pabu as the mascot of the fire ferrets, and, clearly a fan, sorted the mess out. Once they were shown inside, they walked in on quite a scene. A crowd was sat and was comprised of peoples from seemingly all nations, even smaller independent or client states. They all sat on pillows around one man, meditating. Varrick. He wore a gaudy blue fur coat, a purple cape and balanced a spindly moustache over his lips. An assistant in a grey coat with a notepad hovered over him.

"Did you see that?" Varrick sprang to life, "levitation! Haha, I was a foot of the ground." The gathering burst into applause, but Varrick hadn't moved an inch. Asami followed with a polite applause, confused. "Is that incredible or what?" He continued, the audience began to mutter excitedly within their own small circles. Varrick stood and bowed with large swoops of his arms, the cloak fell to the floor.

"It looked like you were just sitting on a pillow." Bolin said.

The air swelled with a resounding gasp, Asami felt tempted to dissociate herself from him. She had done her research on Varrick and from what she'd read, even his vast sums of money didn't seem to overshadow his eccentricity.

Varrick stopped, looking up mid-bow, his eyes were narrowed under a bent brow. He marched forward, Asami skittered to the side. "Are you saying," Varrick leaned over Bolin, hands on his hips. "I wasn't levitating?" Asami stood to the side, holding her hands by her chest, as if praying.

"Um," Asami hoped Bolin would choose his next words more carefully. "No?"

"Well why didn't anyone tell me?" Varrick threw his hands down and turned to the audience, "now I look like an idiot!" He said and smacked at his own head. He then swung his arm and pointed down at his victim. "Swami you're fired!" The man in question, a bearded sage type in blue and red robes opened his eyes in shock but quickly returned to a monklike disposition as he bowed and took his leave, shooting daggers at Bolin as he passed.

Bolin was knocked forward, as Varick gave him a brotherly smack on the shoulder. Pabu squeaked and hopped down from the folds of Bolin's jacket. "I like you kid," Varrick began, putting an arm around Bolin, "you're a real straight shooter," he pointed at Bolin, "just like me," the finger turned to Varrick. Asami suddenly found that finger in her face, "Ms. Sato, he's with you?" "mhm," she nodded. "Brought your tiger shark to do business huh?" Varrick turned back to Bolin, Asami let a sigh of relief pass. "Now that's moxy!" He exclaimed as he walked away with Bolin. Varrick bore down on two unsuspecting members of the crowd and they scattered as Varrick threw Bolin onto a cushion saying, "get over here and pop a squat. Zhu Li, get some tea for ma' guests," his attendant took a tray and tended to Bolin.

Asami, still standing, spoke up. "Thank you for meeting with me, as you probably know, my father owned Future Industries and I feel I can offer you my skills as a-"

"Sure," Varrick cut her off, wagging a finger in her face, "but first you gotta check out my new venture. Moving pictures." He said with a wave of the hand. "Zhu Li, do the thing." Varrick's attendant scrambled from the floor, where Bolin was selecting from a variety of flavors of tea and accompanying snacks and threw the cover off of, something. It had a lens like a microscope but ran film through circular track that rotated. Varrick would later call it a "video camera." It emitted a light which cast over Asami and Varrick, "you're gonna love this," he said, pushing Asami down, below the light.

Then something strange happened, the light projected against the wall turned to a monochromatic image of a bird, but it didn't stay in place, rather, it was running through a field. There seemed to be hills in the background, in fact, it looked a lot like the Earth Kingdom. Well this was different, Asami had to admit. "Mind blowing right?" Varrick said, shoving his head into the light, the image of the bird ran across his face.

"Yeah," Bolin said, he now had the tea tray back in his lap.

"Now, forget that, that's the past! Shut it off Zhu Li." Varrick waved his arms. The light dimmed, the film reel slowed, then stopped. "Imagine watching this," he gestured off to his side, "Ginger, c'mere, do your poses." Zhu Li took the tea tray from Bolin.

At first, Asami thought that Bolin would be upset at not having a proper crack at that tea tray, but instead he gasped in awe as Ginger approached. Even Asami had to admit she was surprised to have not noticed such a looker before. Asami wondered if Ginger's name had something to do with her hair, the same colour of her bright red lipstick. Ginger wore a fine fur cloak over a blue dress and then she threw the cloak off. She struck several poses at Varrick's command, the slit in her dress exposing finely sculpted thighs, and other curves. Asami rolled her eyes as Bolin literally drooled over the show.

"Spectacular!" Varrick stepped in front of Bolin who struggled to see around Varrick as he continued, "and we tell a story, there's romance, action, some funny uh, animal stuff for the kids. Y'know, whatever, thanks Ginger! Go rest your gams." For some reason, Varrick seemed to be talking more to Bolin than Asami, despite the fact that Bolin was clearly more interested in Ginger than "movers."

Varrick dove between them, but again turned to Bolin rather than Asami. "How about that, tiger shark?" He nudged Bolin, again, knocking Pabu off his shoulder. Varrick bounced back to Asami, "We're gonna do big business with these 'movers.'"

"Ook, but, I was more interested in this employme-"

"Stop." Varrick put up his hand, then leaned an inch from her face, "look me in the eye." He grumbled, half to himself.

Asami reeled back, but then stood her ground, narrowing her eyes at the aggressor, Varrick raised a finger, a grin crept over his face.

"We got a deal!" He cried, Asami fell on her back as the crowd cheered, Zhu Li helped Asami to her feet. "Now, you said something about these designs?" Varrick asked.

"Oh, right," Asami gasped, she was breathless from Varrick's constant up and downs, she could only hope she would be working in a more independent department. Asami rummaged through her coat and procured a small folder.

"Zhu Li, why don't you, uh, do the thing." Varrick said with a wave of the hand. Zhu Li went and started fiddling with the cameras, Asami figured they had to be reset with each presentation. Asami opened the folder and cycled through a few diagrams, schematics of mech tanks and planes, sure they were stolen from her father, but all capitalism was theft right? "Hold 'em out, I wanna see 'em in the light." Varrick said, he seized them and held them out, squinted and threw them back into Asami's hands.

Varrick grabbed Asami's hand and shook it vigorously, "we'll hammer out the details at the royal feast tonight. Now, who wants a rocket boat ride?"

Applause broke out and then Varrick and the crowd took their leave. "Is that how, business usually goes?" Asami embraced Bolin, tussling his hair, "you are a natural assistant."

**K**orra sat between Tonraq and Unalaq at the head table. She looked out across the banqueting hall, a massive room of ice with similarly pale blue furnishings. The head table was rectangular, but the rest were circular with white cloths on top, all surrounded with high backed chairs. Korra let the food sit in her mouth for a moment, they had pulled out all the stops and she savored each layer of flavour in turn before swallowing. She set down her fork, and looked over the scene. She smiled, her first reappearance as Avatar hadn't been that bad, she'd been given her space and she'd been served good food. No way to complain. Her uncle didn't seem to be as impressed.

"This is a wonderful feast in your honor uncle." She said.

"This is nothing, when this festival was founded, tribal elders would commune with the spirits." A distant smile washed over him, "people would watch as spirits danced in the sky."

"Wow," Korra looked off, "I've, never seen that." In fact, she hadn't seen a lot of things, the city and the South Pole, that was it.

"That is a shame, since the Avatar is the bridge between the material world, and the spirits. That is why I want so badly to teach you." Unalaq was smiling now, genuinely, that was a first. "To help you fulfill your destiny."

"I thought I had made it clear that Tenzin is teaching her." Tonraq said, resting an arm on the table.

"Every Avatar before you travelled the world to learn. It was Tenzin and your father who kept you secluded at the South Pole."

"I, thought Aang ordered the White Lotus to keep me down here…" She looked at her father, he hung his head.

"We all did what we thought was best for you. Look what happened when you went to the city."

Korra crossed her arms, "are you blaming me? Maybe if I was more ready before I went over there, how about that?"

"It is true that the Avatar lacked diverse training…" Unalaq said under his breath. He rose.

"As your chief, it is my honor to speak at this festival, which was founded to bring our tribes together. And restore the ancient balance between our world and that of the spirits. But I am saddened to see what it has become," Tonraq started drinking, "a cheap carnival that celebrates greedy and trivial humans. I fear the time is fast approaching when the North can no longer stand idly by while our Southern brothers slip into total spiritual decay." Korra shifted in her seat. "Spirits are already attacking ships in your waters. I only hope we are not too late to change course. Now, I present your bridge between worlds, our Avatar, Korra." He sat. There were some murmurings amongst the gathering. Korra realized that was her cue, she stood, all eyes were on her.

She saw Asami at Varrick's table, Asami gave a thumbs up. Korra took a breath and noticed a shaking in her hand. "Hello, everyone, I hope you're enjoying the food." Korra cleared her throat. "I know what you're all thinking, that Amon had his victory. But I am still standing, as the Avatar, I have a gift from nature. I, did not choose, to be the Avatar, the world strives for balance and finds a way. Amon cannot stop nature, The Avatar cycle will not be broken." The crowd hummed with private mutterings. "Bending or not, I am the vessel of balance in our world," Korra could hear her own breathing, feel the sweat, "I will not be stopped, until he has been brought to justice and this world, to order, bending or not." Korra sat.

Varrick took the floor, "Avatar Korra everybody, good natured kid. Now," he held up open hands, "let's have some fun with Wacky Wushu's dancin' otter penguins!"

Finally, after sitting between some awkward silence between Tonraq and Unalaq, followed by intense political arguments, Korra got turned loose. Unfortunately, as she left the feasting hall- "Avatar Korra," a man said, flash! Korra blinked, a white spot stained her vision, the man with the camera wore a trilby and a grey jacket, he was scrambling to both put away his camera and pull out a clipboard. "Goro Shinobi, Dibao papers, Is it true that you've lost your bending at the hands of Amon? What will you do to handle the equalists? Do you still consider yourself the Avatar?" He held a pencil on a clipboard expectantly.

"Shinobi, I thought you were the announcer in-"

"That's my brother." He waved his hand, "fourth son, I'm the fifth son." Korra looked up, hearing hurried footsteps, more reporters.

Goro threw down the clipboard and adjusted his glasses, "Get clear a' here, I saw 'er first, she's my story! You think you're some kind a' big shots you hicks? You just got to town!" He pushed up his glasses again and bent down to pick up his pencil, but someone swept in. Asami. Before Goro could say a word, Asami snapped the pencil between her hands, tossed the fragments to the floor and guided Korra to the door. She let Korra go outside, Korra steeled herself against the cold, pulling her shoulder cape close. Asami shut the door and Korra was alone in the snow, fortunately, the scent of carnival food, probably on sticks, drew her back into the fairgrounds.

Warm lights and the smell of warm food enjoyed by the crowd, vendors in red and white suits. Korra spied Pema in the crowd, flitting to and fro between her kids. Pema looked up and caught Korra's eye, they waved and Korra pushed through the crowd. "Hey Kids!" Korra said. They all turned from what they were doing, Meelo looked as though he was trying to threaten a cotton candy vendor. "Korra!" They ran over and gave Korra a hug.

"How about you all give your mom a break ok?" Korra said, looking up at Pema, they shared a smile before Korra looked back down at the kids. "What do you guys think to the festival?"

"It's great!" Ikki exclaimed, "I won an arm wrestling tournament!" Meelo said.

"Wow, really?" Korra raised an eyebrow.

"He cheated." Jinora said flatly, arms crossed.

"I did not!" Meelo stamped his foot, kicking up snow.

"Yes you did, you knocked him over with your airbending."

As the two drifted off into an argument, Korra spotted Bolin gazing into the distance, Korra slipped away. Bolin didn't seem to notice her approach.

"Hey Bolin, what are you doin'?"

"Oh, just helping Pema with the kids." Bolin still didn't meet Korra's eye.

Korra traced his line of sight, he was clearly looking at Eska and Desna, more specifically, Eska Korra guessed. Unless Bolin still couldn't tell the difference. Korra chuckled to herself. "Wish me luck." Bolin said as he marched off. "Makin' ma' move." With those two, Korra thought, you'll need it.

"**H**ey, I'm Bolin." He opened as he approached the robed twins. "Friend of Korra's, you're Eska right? Wow, I'm just, lovin' these robes." Eska and Desna turned, hissing at him, literally. Bolin cleared his throat.

"So…" He continued, "youuu, are from the North right? Cool, that's like, y'know, that's like my favorite direction." He half smiled, pointing ahead.

Desna turned to Eska. "I think he is trying to establish, some kind of, bond with you based on your geographic point of origin."

Eska turned to Desna. "Perhaps it would be interesting to spend time with a person whose ways are so rough and uncultured." Bolin didn't miss the irony in her statement. "You amuse me." Eska's eyes widened just so and she adopted a wicked smile, "I will make you mine."

Bolin smiled sheepishly.

"Do you mean like a boyfriend, or, or like a slave?" Bolin sunk.

Eska took a step forward, "yes," she seized Bolin's coat, "win me prizes."

**M**eanwhile, Mako was in a slump. He was leaned against a wall, kicking idly at the snow while happy fairgoers passed him by. Someone caught his eye, a girl in blue healing robes with equally pale blue eyes. Two bits of hair at the front hung down in small, loops. Mako looked down at his feet, but couldn't help but notice that she, had noticed him. "Hey, are you ok?" She asked, eyes wide with concern.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." Mako said.

"Are you sure? I'm a healer, name's Tiqriganiannig."

"What?"

She laughed, "just call me Tiq, that's what most outsiders call me." She cast a dirty look off to the side, folding her arms.

Mako chuckled, "Outsiders huh?"

"Yeah, anyone born outside of the water tribe, speaking of which you don't look like you're from here."

"No, no, I'm actually fro-"

"Wait," Tiq put a hand up, "you're Mako right? Korra's boyfriend?"

"Well, I-uh, we," Mako blushed.

"I haven't seen her in ages!" Tiq took Mako's arm, "let's go find her! Do you know where she is?"

**P**ema and Korra had been going around the festival with the kids for about a half hour now, despite their energy, they were slowing down. Pema and Korra were playing some game with water guns, shooting the water into a wood cutout of Avatar Aang, if Korra could get in touch with her past lives, she'd probably ask Aang what he thought about being turned into a cheap carnival game. Shooting the water into "Aang's" mouth would fill up a meter, with the promise of stuffed animal prizes should they fill the meter. Korra's stood not a quarter full, Pema and her were more passing the time and chatting than playing.

"Unalaq offered to teach me about the spirits and my connection to them." Korra said, looking away from the game. "I know that Tenzin's supposed to be my instructor but-"

"No, I think it's good," Pema said, Korra's eyes widened somewhat with surprise. "With my husband gone for so long it doesn't make much sense for you to just wait around and I think its good to get more perspectives on things."

"Really?" Korra smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey Korra!" Someone yelled from the crowd, Korra knew that voice. She glanced over, and sure enough... She was arm in arm with Mako. "Tiqriganiannig." Korra muttered, she focused on the game, blasting water into her target.

"Who?" Pema looked over.

"Some kid I thought I'd finally gotten away from," the meter rose higher and higher, "just call me Tiq." Korra said in a singsong voice, the water sprayed over Korra's target, the excess bouncing off the wood in rivulets. The bell rang. "We have a winner!" The vendor said, Korra gestured offhandedly at some flying bison plushie, taking it and tossing it to one of Tenzin's kids before marching towards Tiq and Mako. She stopped about a foot away and crossed her arms.

**M**ako noticed that Korra was sticking her bottom lip out, like she usually did when he had done something wrong… "Hey, Tiq." Korra grumbled, "hey Korra!" Tiq chirped. "I see you've been traipsing around with this bender here." Korra said, looking Mako in the eyes.

"Look, she came up to me and-" Tiq broke from Mako's arm and walked towards Korra.

"Hey, it's been so long," Tiq began, Korra rolled her eyes, "I heard that there was a fight there in the city and that you were there and that you lost your bending and now there's-"

"Yeah, its all true, Korra's a big failure huh? Just like you always wanted."

Tiq crossed her arms, Mako noted that they both did the bottom lip thing, "I never wanted you to lose your bending. I thought we'd be past this stuff by now." Tiq said.

"What's your deal with her?" Mako asked Korra.

"What's MY deal with her?" Korra's face was contorted in fiery rage more intense than any of Mako's firebending. What had he gotten himself into? "She's always been the one starting things." Korra stormed off.

Mako put his head in his hands, this whole relationship thing was getting exhausting. "She's just mad at me because I'm better than her at waterbending." Tiq said. "I don't get why she has to turn everything into a competition."

Mako put his hands on his hips and watched as Korra walked away. "Neither do I." He muttered.

**K**orra went back to Pema, "what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, just, have you ever been forced to meet someone you never thought you'd have to deal with again?"

"Ha, yeah, Beifong."

"Oh yeah… I heard about that whole love triangle…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Tenzin let it slip, though, not entirely deliberately." Korra smirked.

"Yeah," Pema laughed, but it suddenly drifted away, Pema looked down at the snow. "But I can't thank her enough for what she did in the city."

"Yeah..."

The night soon grew late. Pema, the kids, and Korra all decided to call it quits. They pushed through the crowds at the festival, food, balloons, games, performers. Eventually things quieted down as they reached the end of tents, the black arctic night stretched out before them. Fortunately, Korra had left Naga hitched up on a post here, it wouldn't take too long to get back to the compound from here. Korra walked away from Pema and the kids to unhitch Naga, when a dark purple tendril sprung through the snow. It seized Korra by the leg and tossed her into a stall, the brightly colored canopy collapsed around her as the wood structure shattered.

The spirit was upon Korra almost immediately, it tore away the cloth covering of the stall, shining its glowing yellow eyes in her face. There were four on either side, but they weren't human shaped, rather they resembled arched cuts or arcing flame. The eyes pulled back as the purple mass stretched itself open, contorting into a gaping maw with pointed teeth lining the edges. A wood pallet smacked into the side of the spirit and it turned to face its aggressor. Pema's children had stepped forward, "No!" Pema reached out, "you get help, I'll stay."

Jinora looked back, she shook her head. "You can't fight a spirit, in fact." She looked at her siblings, "none of us can." The spirit eyed her closely, Jinora was always the most spiritually attuned of Tenzin's kids, who better now to judge her? Jinora stepped forward. "Spirit, we do not mean you harm." The spirit cocked its head to one side, "I am Jinora. This is my brother Meelo," she gestured behind her, "my sister Ikki and my mother. Why are you attacking my friend Korra?" The spirit stopped, but Korra noticed it tense, coiling to strike. She took a shard of wood and chucked it at the spirit. The beast turned back to Korra when it was enveloped in thin trails of water. It stood, releasing Korra and was entranced as the water spiraled around it. The water began to glow and rise, bathing the snow in a pale yellow. The spirit grew taller, as if the water was stretching it out and then, from the bottom up, the spirit glowed the same yellow. The glowing trails dissipated and the spirit turned away. It took a few steps, gold flakes broke off, first few in number, until the entire figure was swept away in the arctic wind. "Go in peace spirit." A voice said. Korra looked up from the pile of debris, who could have done that? Her eyes set on a robed figure, standing in the road. His robes fluttered in the wind and she could barely make him out, he stood beyond the carnival, a mere outline in the black tundra. Then she realized it was her uncle, Unalaq.


	5. The Spirit

(Previously: Korra made her first public appearance after her defeat at the hands of Amon. Korra met a reporter, Goro Shinobi and a childhood rival: Tiqriganiannig, or Tiq. Asami showed her mech designs to the wealthy entrepreneur Varrick and secured her employment. Korra met her uncle Unalaq who promised to teach her how to interact with the spirits who are threatening the South. Bolin fell into an uncomfortable relationship with Korra's cousin Eska.)

**K**orra opened her eyes.

In the distance, she saw a dim glow, a bright green grove with clear blue skies. A small pocket of colour in a drab landscape... Korra became aware of a coldness on her arms, she looked down, and saw that she was wrapped in rusted chains. She was laying in a stretch of dull dirt, the chains around her were attached to a cliff which she rested against. She looked up, grey skies. Footsteps. Korra looked to the source, and saw herself, walking toward the grove. "Hey!" Korra called, "get me out of here!" The figure turned back, Korra watched this version of herself open her eyes wide and gasp in horror at something behind her. Korra fell back, the cliff was gone and she looked as someone stood over her with the chains in hand against those grey skies. Amon.

"No!" Korra lashed out, snapping the chains and casting an arc of fire overwhelming her vision, then it went black. Korra lit a fire in her hands, a stone wall stood at her front and back and stretched for some distance in both directions. "I told you I would destroy you…" Amon's voice crept through the passage. Korra's pulse quickened, she stepped back, she had to control her breathing. He would hear. Korra kept a steady retreat, she was trembling, sweating, something hit her back. Korra lashed out with a fireball charring the wall behind her. She sighed. A hand grabbed her arm, Amon's mask glowed in the light, she cast a fireball and ran. She turned a corner, wrong way, Amon was there, fire, run, corner, fire, any element, it didn't matter. The images blurred into one memory, she was lost, was this a maze? He was everywhere. Fire, air, earth, water, anything, she lashed out. The mask. Korra cried out and shattered the maze, scattering the earth in all directions with a deafening crash. She used both her Earth and airbending to throw the fragments as hard as possible at the chi blockers closing in on her. Korra took off with a burst of airbending, but everywhere was pitch black, Korra cast flames below her, illuminating the chi blockers and in the middle of all of them stood Amon. Someone grabbed Korra's arm.

Korra opened her eyes.

She could only see bright white light but things came into focus. The arm gripped her hand tighter. "Korra, Korra!" She heard. Things came to, Korra was about a mile in the air, looking down at the courtyard of the compound.

Then she started falling.

She saw the bricks of the courtyard rising to meet her and flailed her arms attempting to bend when gusts of air met her fall. She hit the stone, covering her head before impact.

Korra opened her eyes.

She was crumpled in the middle of the courtyard, laid out in her nightgown over the gritty stone. The morning light cast a faint orange light down on her. A gust lapped over Korra's hair and Jinora drifted down from the sky. "Korra, are you ok?" She asked, coming to Korra's side. Ikki and Meelo stood some distance away, then Mako rushed onto the scene.

"Korra!" He knelt at her side and embraced her. Korra yelled and grabbed her arm, falling on her back. Korra saw Mako's eyes widen, and curious, she sat up. "Don't look." Mako put up a hand, Korra noticed blood staining the bricks around her, she was covered in small gashes and scrapes staining her white nightgown. Asami looked through a hole in the wall of the compound.

"Korra!" She yelled, "are you ok?"

Mako turned, "go get help. We've gotta get her to Katara!"

Korra felt her shoulders heave with her breathing, she could feel her arm, it felt, unfamiliar. A twisting and stabbing sensation, a tingling shot through her arm. Her vision narrowed, she was cold, sweating and all she could see was Jinora's face hovering over her. "Korra! Korra hold on…" Was that Mako? Korra's head felt heavy, Korra remembered his words: "I told you I would destroy you."

Korra opened her eyes.

She was laying in a pool of glowing blue water, there wasn't much else in the room. An old woman sat in a chair watching over her, she seemed tired, but a gentle smile came over her as Korra stirred. "Katara?"

"Ah ah, lie still." Katara said.

"What, happened?"

"You're going to be alright, but you took quite a fall. Your arm is broken, and I think some of your ribs have been fractured. The rest is cuts and bruises, you're lucky that my grandchildren were there."

Korra looked down, her arm was wrapped in a sling, swollen and inflamed, the rest of her body was lined with scrapes. Korra brushed her hand along her face, two long stitches ran along her left side. Korra felt a lump in her throat. She swallowed.

"Ok, but what, happened?" She asked.

"You entered the Avatar state."

"What?" Korra sat up, her face twisted in pain, she stifled a scream, letting it out in a shaky whimper as she lowered herself into the pool. Her ribs.

"You need to slow down. Before Aang had mastered the Avatar State, I'd only seen him use it when he was in a lot of emotional, or physical pain. Its dangerous."

Korra remembered not to move again, "but I can bend."

"Yes," Katara nodded, "but when you're like that..."

"I had a nightmare, it was Amon again, then I woke up feet in the air."

"Hmm." Katara narrowed her eyes, "well I'm not letting you do anymore bending right now." She said, standing. She took slow, tentative steps passing Korra by. Korra raised a hand from the water, she snapped her fingers together, no spark. Snap! Snap! Snap! Her fingers clicked in the empty space. "That's what I expected," Katara said behind her. Korra swept her uninjured arm in an arc along the water, nothing. She tried again and stretched too far, the shooting pain came again from her ribs. "Korra, stop." Katara slowly kneeled down and placed a cup of tea by the pool. Korra took the cup and held it to her face. The steam washed over her face carrying the scent of the tea leaves. Korra blew on the tea and sipped, or rather, slurped. Katara sat in the chair again, holding her own tea and watching Korra.

"So, what do I do now?" Korra asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't bend, an', and now I have a broken arm. How am I supposed to be The Avatar? What about the spirits?"

"Korra… I don't think you can be The Avatar, not like this."

"What? But I bended, the world is out of balance and they're expecting me to act." Korra's tea sloshed around as she moved her arm, spilling over the sides. The tea warmed the water around her for a moment.

Katara took a sip of tea. "Who's expecting you to act?"

"Them, everyone, everyone asks me for help."

"But who are they to you?"

Korra's eyes widened, she flustered and bent her eyebrows out of shape, "I-I don't, I don't know, what was the water tribe to Aang?"

Katara watched Korra, Katara narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"Well?" Korra asked. The water in the pool lapped against the edges as Korra stirred.

"I suppose you'll find out." Katara said, standing. She walked behind Korra again.

"Wha- hey, where're you going?"

Eventually Katara came back, Korra crossed her arms, well, arm and shot her a bit of a look. Not completely venomous, but hardly friendly. Katara and several attendants helped Korra out of the water, "mind the rib!" and into her waterbender clothes which had been brought down for her. Korra was set on a chair, she stretched out, winced at the sharp pain in her rib and settled, awkwardly leaned back. Katara stood in front of her. "We'll let visitors in now, if you're ready."

"I am."

The attendants left to tend to more wounded, "spirits I heard," Korra caught one of the nurses say. Katara hobbled over to the sliding door and opened it, Korra had seen a scene like this about six months ago. "She's ready to see you now." Katara said. Who would be first? Katara stepped aside as Mako slipped through the door. Naturally, he looked distressed.

"Its fine," Korra smiled faintly, "just a flesh wound."

Mako stood still.

"What's the deal?" Korra asked, narrowing her eyes.

Mako approached, stopping about a foot away. His lips smiled, but his eyes didn't. "How are you feeling?" Mako asked.

"Fine. What's the problem?"

Mako flustered, "wha- what do you mean?"

"Mako, do I really look that bad?"

"No, it's just." He straightened up. "Do you know what you did?" His eyes widened, his lip faltered.

"What?"

"You bended." He broke into a full smile.

"Yeah, what a great return to form." Korra grinned.

"Can you bend now?" Mako leaned in.

"No." Korra glanced at Katara who was sitting off in the corner, "I tried."

"Hmph, well, there's gotta be a way right?"

"Mako, I, I don't know, maybe its only an Avatar thing or…"

"Or what?" Mako asked, his words had an edge to them now.

"Look, just, don't get your hopes up."

Mako huffed, "m-my hopes up?" Mako's pitch raised with each word and he leaned against the counter by his side, taking a breath before composing himself. Korra felt the urge to shift in her seat, but the rib held her down. "Korra, that's what you've been telling me to do for the past six months now, 'be proactive,' you said."

"Well, I just mean that, what exactly happened there?" Korra asked.

Mako took a moment, "well, you freaked out. I was walking down the hall when I saw you with your eyes glowing. You were yelling and, throwing stuff around. I tried to calm you down but you knocked me away. You broke a lot of things." Mako chuckled. "Then you broke a hole in the wall and started flying."

"Flying?"

"You pushed yourself up with a big air current and started tossing fire around, then I guess you woke up. Tenzin's kids slowed your fall with some airbending but… What do you remember?"

Korra looked down, her brow bent in concentration. "I, was dreaming. Amon was there and I ran, I woke up in midair. I guess I was so worked up that I just, forced myself into it."

Mako was stone faced, but didn't say a word.

Katara spoke up, "when Aang first went to the air temple and learned what had happened to the other airbenders, he entered the Avatar State. Bending is an emotional and physical process."

"Hmm," Mako grumbled and left.

Korra held a face of solemn concern as she watched Mako leave. Bolin came in as his usual self and commented on how "cool it was" when Korra had smashed a hole in wall. Korra could always count on Bolin for a good laugh. Asami gave her usual words of encouragement, she joked that the Avatar might be able to call in sick for a few days. Pema, Korra's parents and a few others came in, and then there was Korra's final visitor: Jinora.

She slid the door shut gently behind her and looked at Korra.

"Hey Jinora." Korra said softly and smiled.

Jinora did a little half smile and then approached, light on her feet, as though she would wake someone. She stood in front of Korra with her head down, then looked Korra in the eye and asked: "What happened?"

Korra regarded Jinora for a moment, Jinora had a 'Tenzin face,' serious and solemn. "I had a dream." Korra said.

"What about?"

Korra bit her lip. "Amon."

Jinora bent her brow in thought, "does he still scare you? I thought the United Forces were dealing with him now." Jinora pulled up the chair Asami had brought in and sat in front of Korra.

"They are, but, he's, always there, in my head."

"He won't come after us with your bending gone though, right?"

"Yeah," Korra sighed, "I guess not."

"When are you really scared of him?"

"Whenever I close my eyes."

Jinora leaned back. She looked at Katara, "can I try something?"

Katara gave that solemn look that comes with age. "Yes."

What could this be? Korra thought as Jinora turned back to her. "Close your eyes."

Korra wondered where Jinora was going with this, but obliged. She heard Jinora's voice in her head. "Concentrate on your breathing." She said. Korra did so, they were shallow, her rib offered stabbing pains when she tried the deeper breaths. "Listen to my voice." Jinora said, "slow down, relax. What are you worried about?"

Korra peered into the blackness, "failing."

"Why?"

The rib stabbed into her, her breath quickened, Korra's heart felt heavy. Dim swirls and sparks formed in the black. "Everyone is depending on me, if I fail, I…"

"Stay with me." Jinora said. "Follow my voice."

Jinora's words faded as the images in Korra's vision became more vivid, shifting colours and lights. Korra heard murmuring in the background, voices.

"I told you I would destroy you…"

Korra opened her eyes.

Pain shot up from her rib, Korra caught herself against the wall before she fell to the floor. Katara stood, Jinora helped Korra stand. Korra tried to catch her breath.

"I need to keep going." Korra said.

"I don't think so." Katara spoke up.

"She's my last visitor right?" Korra pointed at Jinora, "and you've done all you can."

"I want to check again, and you're in no shape to stop me." Katara smiled.

Sometime later, Korra was alone, she had waited around in her chair for hours now. She had insisted that she was ready to leave but Katara had kept finding excuses to keep her in. The door opened.

"Unalaq?" Korra straightened up.

Unalaq adjusted his robes in the doorway, "yes, rest assured Katara respects your wishes. It was I that requested you remain here."

"Why? I don't need you looking over my shoulder too."

"I heard what happened, I wanted to talk."

"So what do you think?"

"I'm not sure." Unalaq began to walk towards the chair opposite Korra, "there must be some physical component of your bending intact. I'll try to gather reports from more of Amon's, victims. I don't know exactly what happened to you, but the Avatar State is dangerous." He sat opposite Korra, "I would ask that you try not to bring it forth deliberately.

"I think I learnt my lesson today."

"Then I want to begin our training. Being more spiritually connected may make the Avatar State less, volatile."

"Wha- already?"

"We're just going to talk, I want to tell you some things about the South, and the spirits."

"Oh," Korra relaxed, "alright."

"The spirits are out of balance, as you know. Have you practiced meditation?"

Korra dropped her gaze, "yeah, just now. It didn't go well."

"Why not?" He leaned forward.

"Its what happened in the city, I can't stop thinking about it, I have nightmares an-and when I try to meditate. It doesn't work."

Unalaq leaned forward, his head resting on his hands, he sighed. "You know that the spirits have fallen out of balance here in the South. But in the North... You said you hadn't seen spirits dance in the sky, but at one time, both the North and the South bore witness to the polar lights. When the Fire Nation attacked they devastated Southern culture, we rebuilt the South physically, but spiritually…"

Korra saw her father, Tonraq peer through the door. Unalaq continued, "your father being head of the South doesn't help matters, you see-"

"Brother." Tonraq spoke up. "What drivel are you feeding my daughter this time?"

"Dad," Korra began, "please, he's just telling me about-"

"Korra." Tonraq crossed his arms. "Hush."

"Hey, you can't just tell me what to do anymore! How can you-"

"Shh, Korra," Unalaq raised his hand, "I'll handle this." He stood, and faced his brother.


	6. Convergence

(Previously: Korra discovered that she can still bend after waking from a nightmare, however, she had injured herself resulting in a broken arm and ribs. Can the Avatar recover and fix the tensions between the North and South?)

"**A**vatar? Miss Korra? Miss?"

She starting shaking in the darkness, then the light poured in. Ochi.

"What? Can't it wait for a minute?"

She squinted, the light in her room was blinding and she hadn't gotten any sleep, her ribs the way they were.

"No Avatar, you see, it's the chief of the North."

"Unalaq?"

"Yes, and since we're technically on Water Tribe land, you legally have to answer to his summons."

"No that's fine," Korra flopped her head back on the pillow. "I need to talk to him anyway. Help me up?"

"Certainly miss." He put his arms under Korra's and supported her as she stirred, she gritted her teeth through the whole motion before gasping, relieved, as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's stupid that they put you in here, just 'cause I don't get to sleep doesn't mean you shouldn't." Korra said.

"Yes, but after the incident,"

"I know, thanks." Korra smiled.

"Of course," he bowed and took his leave.

But before he could get through the door, "Ochi, I promise I won't throw you out a window this time." Korra said, he laughed and walked out.

Then Korra's attendants came, helping her bathe and dress. Once that was done, she was helped by two attendants to the main hall. Korra had never quite understood how large the compound was until every step caused a stabbing pain in her ribs. It felt like a good half hour of walking until they reached the steps to the main hall.

"Unalaq?"

He was standing in the center of the hall with Jinora who took her leave.

"Yes," he straightened, "I wanted to talk, as part of your, training." Korra was helped down the steps.

"Alright, shoot." Korra said.

"Privately."

Korra smirked, "what? Worried Jinora's spying on you?"

"Perhaps," he mused, "it's Avatar business, I can't entrust this knowledge with anyone else."

"Alright," Korra was helped outside, to the back of the compound. They sat on a stone pavillion, on old wood chairs. Korra looked over the orange morning snow before turning to Unalaq.

Unalaq drew a folder from his robes, "firstly, I've found several follow up reports on Amon's victims. There have been no similar events to yours, however, a lot of them are understandably laying low after they lost their bending." Korra picked up the folder, a picture of Chief Beifong hung out of the side. "Or perhaps your unique Avatar abilities have preserved some aspect of your bending."

"How'd you get all this information? All of these victims are from Republic City, outside Water Tribe authority?"

"Korra, do you really believe all diplomacy is honest? All stable diplomacy starts with espionage."

"I guess not." Korra had trouble imagining 'holier than thou' Unalaq spying on people.

"But onto more pressing matters," Unalaq continued. Korra cocked an eyebrow and set the folder back on the table. "I need to tell you about your father, and the South."

"You're going to explain what's going on?"

"Yes, but I'd like to ask something of you as well."

Korra scoffed, "yeah, I'm sure I can do a lot for you right now."

"To… Properly explain everything, I need you to come with me to the South Pole."

"Ok, when?"

"Today."

"What?" Korra sat up, yelped and reclined. "As you can see, I'm not really fit to travel."

Unalaq's gaze drifted to his hand, resting on the table. "Oh, you won't be doing any of the travel yourself." He looked up at Korra, "you'll be in a chariot the whole way."

"But why the South Pole, can't you just tell me everything here?"

"To be truthful. I want to put some distance between you and your father."

Korra crossed her uninjured arm, resting her hand on her sling. "Don't worry, we're already pretty distant." She looked off into the arctic plane beyond the wall.

"More importantly, being in such a spiritual place may allow you to connect to your Avatar Spirit." Unalaq said, "so what's your answer?"

Korra sighed, "I'll go."

In a couple hours, Unalaq returned with a chariot and his children. Eska and Desna were helping Korra into the chariot.

"Korra?" She turned.

"Mako?"

"Where are you going?"

Eska and Desna turned around, in sync. Korra turned around slowly. "Unalaq's, taking me to some uh, spiritual healing sessions."

Mako crossed his arms, and straightened up. "Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

Korra sighed, "Mako, it's Avatar business. I don't have to tell you everything that's going on."

Mako narrowed his eyes, Korra did the same. No wonder they had hooked up, they had their similarities. "Fine," Mako said and left.

"You and the firebender are, in a relationship?" Eska said with an amused smile, it almost looked like a glitch on her robotic face. "Your tastes are, odd."

"Are you going to help me in or what?"

Eska sighed, "yes."

Korra fell into the chariot, thankfully onto a sort of mattress, but the pain in her ribs was immense. She rolled and propped herself against some pillows, gritting her teeth. She looked around, the interior was mostly wood, except for the mattress on the floor with a pale blue sheet over it. Also, to her right. "Bolin?" He was buried in piles of paper and was furiously scribbling away at one with a quill.

"Bolin!"

"Wha-" he perked up, "Korra?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Eska and Desna shut the carriage door and rested on pillows opposite them.

Bolin set the paper down, "filling out sorts of forms for Asami, I didn't know there'd be so much paperwork in this assistant thing. But Eska wanted me to tag along for a little ride so I brought my work with me." He laughed nervously and turned to Eska, "love you, sweetie."

"So you don't know where we're going?" Korra asked.

"No," Bolin shrugged.

"Bolin, we're going to the South Pole."

"The what? But I need to get these papers to-" Eska shot Bolin a look, he dropped his complaints.

Korra coughed, she'd been having this problem throughout the day and the pain in her sides was unbearable whenever she did. The carriage bumped as it set off, she propped herself up higher on the pillows. This would be a long ride…

They didn't talk much, Korra tried getting some sleep, but each time the carriage bumped she was jarred awake. Occasionally Eska would say something to Bolin, he would make a hurried and fearful response before going back to scribbling on his documents. Eventually Korra fell asleep, or perhaps more appropriately, passed out, but only for a few moments.

Everything spun, the carriage fell on its side with the thunderous crash of tumbling woid. Korra couldn't move through the pain, Bolin hovered over her, while Korra's cousins climbed out of the door. "Korra! Korra! Are you alright?" Korra was dazed, "just, stay put!"

"Spirits!" Eska yelled from outside.

Bolin climbed out the door, essentially the ceiling from Korra's point of view. Snow rushed through with gusts of wind.

**O**utside, Bolin dropped from the overturned carriage, his feet fell through the snow, he was ankle deep in the stuff. He took up his stance behind Eska and Desna. The spirit was black dotted with some blue markings and a seagreen outline. It's thin, round, humanoid figure stretched out, it indented at the center standing at least four times the height of Bolin. It had no head, its body ended in a leaf shape. Eska and Desna began to hurl snow at the spirit, but Bolin had trouble sensing the Earth under the snow. He could only hurl one stone for seven of their blasts of water. The spirit didn't flinch as the water bounced off. It endured motionless for a minute before tendrils shot forward and into the carriage, brushing past Eska and Desna.

It ripped Korra from the carriage, and the tendrils retracted, Korra's screams were carried through the howling winds.

"Guys!" Bolin yelled, "I'm having trouble sensing the Earth under here! Move it!"

"Certainly, my turtle duck." Eska said.

The twins raised the snow from around Bolin and tossed it into a pile. Bolin stomped the Earth raising a pillar behind him, he rushed forward and threw his arm back. Then, as if throwing a javelin, hurled the pillar at the spirit.

It shattered on impact, the sound of thunder ferried itself along the winds and Korra tumbled from the spirit's grip. Her cousins drew a pile of snow to catch Korra and then pulled the snow towards them which dragged Korra along, securing her in the center of their perimeter. Bolin kneeled and threw up his arms raising a wall of Earth in front of them. Eska and Desna drew the snow beneath them and turned it into a spiral of water, holding them above the wall, the spirit watched. Bolin held several boulders in the air with his bending and prepared to strike.

Swirls of water swept around the spirit, and turned gold. The spirit turned, entranced. Then lashed out with its tendrils. Unalaq must have been on the other side of the carriage, where were the animals? It seemed that Unalaq's attempt to pacify the spirit had failed. Bolin and Korra's cousins unleashed a barrage of Earth and Water. Bolin thought he heard a voice over the sound of the winds, the crashing rocks and the rushing water.

"Stop!" Korra was standing, holding her side.

"Korra get down!" Bolin yelled distractedly as he hurled boulders at his opponent.

"You can't fight it!" She yelled.

Unalaq jumped over the wreck, Bolin caught him give an odd look at Korra, before Unalaq took up his stance and they all unleashed their bending on the spirit.

**K**orra felt odd, she took a knee, then sat, cross legged. Thankfully the adrenaline was hiding some of the pain, but there was something else… Korra didn't know how to describe it. She closed her eyes, there was rushing water, the wind, Earth, the spirit hissed. Like the sound of fire meeting water.

"I told you I would destroy you."

Korra gasped and opened her eyes wide with terror. There was only white. Bolin, Eska, Desna, gone. The spirit stood before her, a few feet away, unmoving.

"I told you I would destroy you." Amon.

"You saved Republic City." Was that Tenzin?

"I told you I would destroy you."

"No, not my Cabbage Corp!" Where had she heard that?

"I told you I would destroy you."

Echoes. Echoes all around.

_Avatar Korra_. The thought occured to her, but it felt, alien. The spirit stood before her, a few feet away, unmoving.

"Are you, talking to me?" Korra noticed she wasn't in any pain, she looked down. No sling, her arm was fine.

_Yes._

"Where am I?"

_Where you were, we are linking spiritually, your body is still in the snow._

"Why are you attacking us?"

_Benders._

"What? What do you mean benders?"

No thoughts popped into her head.

"Well?"

_You come to the South Pole, why?_

"To regain my powers as Avatar."

Korra tried to clear her head. She couldn't 'hear' anything.

"What do you want?"

_Failure. Failure._

"What does that mean?" The white infinite darkened, "hey! I'm talking to you! Where are you…"

Everything faded…

The howling winds, rushing water, crashing boulders, the hiss of the spirit like water on flame. Water. Earth. Fire. Air.

She woke up in the snow, the spirit loomed over them. It smashed Bolin's wall of Earth, batted Korra's cousins aside and simply ignored the boulders Bolin hurled as it advanced towards Korra.

She shut her eyes and thought, she took a breath. The South Pole was teeming with spirits, she thought. She was the bridge between worlds, she had to have some friends on the other side…

She thought, perhaps due to the desperate situation, prayed was a better word: Spirits, I'm not really sure how to do this, but I want to ask for your help. Please… She tried to think, but, cast the thought outwards. I'm not the Avatar, she thought, and I can't do this alone. Pressure gathered in the front of her head.

She opened her eyes, two spirits were by her side, easily as tall as the spirit in front. Everyone scrambled to safety, the enemy spirit stopped. The new pair of spirits stared at the other, the hostile spirit turned, walked away, and faded. Then the twin spirits faded as well. The blizzard cleared.

"What was that?" Bolin said.

"I… don't know." Korra replied, her breath was heavy, the stabbing in her ribs came back. At least the storm was gone. "Help me up?"

"Sure." Bolin helped her stand. "What was that?"

"You asked me once Bolin, how about you give me space to think about it?"

Unalaq smiled, slightly, and nodded at Korra. Perhaps he would know, or at least, guess.

Fortunately, the carriage was unharmed and then, miraculously, their oxen came back through the snow. "What the, how did? That's…" Korra fell over her words in disbelief.

"It seems you have some spirits on your side." Unalaq said.

"Yeah, but not all of them."

It wasn't too long until they actually arrived at the ridge overlooking the South Pole. The carriage stopped, Unalaq told his children and Bolin to stay put, and helped Korra out of the carriage. They took a few steps and then, they saw it. "The South Pole," Korra muttered.

Laying in the vast snowy expanse, through a blizzard, was a cluster of ice glowing with a chill seagreen glow.

"Yes." Unalaq stood straight, looking over the icy plane. "And the everstorm, a blizzard that has been going on for decades, thanks to the South's sacrilege. You might see dead trees protruding through the ice. The Southern Spirit Forest has frozen over, and I can only put part of the blame on the fire nation."

"What do you mean?"

"It's your father. He was a great general in the North, he pursued a band of raiders into the Northern Spirit Forest and destroyed it in the ensuing battle. He returned to the city and that night… Spirits attacked. I lead them out of the capital, and we banished Tonraq from the North. After the Fire Nation destroyed Southern culture, your father's presence has made it even harder for the South to reconnect with the spirits."

"What? He was banished?"

"Yes." Unalaq didn't meet her eyes, staring icily at the expanse, "now you understand our, conflict."

"I-" Korra erupted into a coughing fit, phlegm, the pain in her ribs forced her to her knees.

"Action has to be taken now Korra, if one pole is disconnected then the whole world falls out of balance." Unalaq said as he helped Korra up. "As the Avatar, I'm sure you're starting to understand."

"Yes."

"Amon was from the North…" Korra said.

"What?" Unalaq hadn't really been affected by Amon's uprising, but must have heard all the same.

"His name was Noatak, his father would have been an immigrant."

"Noatak, yes, I knew him…" Unalaq withdrew as he tried to remember.

"Well his father had actually taken a new identity, he was originally the bloodbender Yakone, his children were Bloodbenders too, Noatak uses Bloodbending to take away others bending."

Unalaq paused for a moment, "no. I don't think so. Bloodbending could potentially work like chi-blocking, constrict the physical pathways essential to your bending, but you would have recovered in a day at most. Noatak always had a strong connection to the spirits, given your other symptoms, he must use create some sort of spiritual block. In your nightmare, you must have been free of your block, but when you're awake… Yes, the spirits are out of balance. He must have persuaded spirits to assist him in his, cause. If we repair the South we might have a start, after all, spirits are attacking the Avatar, that's rare. You're the bridge, perhaps you can take his power away."

"Well where do we start?"

"Here's good enough."

They practiced meditation for some time, Korra did feel different, like she did when she talked to that spirit, but she didn't get anywhere. Unalaq said something about a "conscious spiritual block." Which frustrated Korra even more. Unalaq tired of their meditation and asked Korra a question: "Korra, have you heard of Harmonic Convergence?"

"No." She admitted.

"Hmm, your spiritual education is more lacking than I had thought."

"Well I didn't really listen when I was with Tenzin."

Unalaq went stone faced, "well you had best listen now Korra, as the Avatar, you are bonded with a light spirit. Raava. However, just as there is light, there is dark, another twin spirit: Vaatu. During Harmonic Convergence, light and dark spirits battle for the fate of the world, the dark spirits would destroy the world if they achieved victory."

"Dark spirits are the bad guys? How original."

Unalaq suppressed a laugh. "I often pondered the question of light and dark, why one is 'good,' and the other 'bad.' In truth I believe they are merely forces of nature, darkness isn't malevolent, our biases are just a product of our incompatibility with the dark, while light works in our favour. Dark isn't destructive, just incompatible with us in vast quantities."

Korra dropped her gaze and thought for a moment, Unalaq continued. "The spirits are growing more unstable given the South's Spiritual break and with Harmonic Convergence approaching… I fear that may tip the scales in favour of darkness, ending life as we know it."

"What? What do we-" Korra erupted in a coughing fit. "What do we do?"

"Well, this is what the Avatar is for."

Korra leaned in as much as her ribs would allow, "when is it?"

"A few days."

Korra gasped, flinched, "but how can I, when I'm like this?" She gasped.

"I don't know, but you understand that balance must be restored to the South, no matter the cost."

Korra nodded.

Spirits watched from the distance and Unalaq said it was time to leave.

The ride back was uneventful.

They all stepped off to stretch their legs, Unalaq helped Korra out of the carriage and towards his children and Bolin who were already standing at the ridge watching over the Southern Tribe.

The morning sun was casting a pale orange against the glittering snow and stretching shadows out of the city's buildings below. More worrying, however, were the shadows cast by the oncoming fleet of warships, many were already docked at the Southern harbour, antlike specks carried cargo to and from the boats.

"What is this?" asked Korra, clutching her side. She coughed.

Unalaq stood some distance away, looking down on the Southern Tribe. "Desperate measures."


	7. Cold Diplomacy

(Previously: Korra is told by Unalaq of an impending battle between the spirits known as Harmonic Convergence. Unalaq, desperate to realign the South spiritually before that event, launches an occupation of The South. Korra, all the while, struggles with her injuries.)

**K**orra looked at the red letter for a moment longer, "I just don't get it." She shook the letter and leaned back in her chair. She coughed, clutching her ribs, still wrapped in a tight cast. Asami put a hand on her shoulder.

"Can I get you anything?" Asami asked.

"No, what I need to get are some answers." Korra let the letter drop to her lap. "You think I should tell someone about this?"

"Probably."

"But you won't say anything right?"

"Of course not, but Korra, don't try anything crazy."

Korra chuckled weakly, "Asami, you know I wouldn't do anything like that."

"Alright, look, how about we go out around town to get your mind off all this? Then, maybe I can take you to Katara,"

Korra's tired eyes widened, "sure." She smiled, "I need a rest."

Asami stood, "still can't sleep?"

"Between the ribs, and the nightmares," Korra looked away from Asami, "no, not really."

Asami forced a smile, "at least you're not having anymore flying incidents."

"Yeah," Korra gritted her teeth and straightened up. "Because they give me that chi-blocker poison every night."

Asami put her hands on the back of her chair, "It's for your protection."

Korra leaned back, sighed, "I know, I know, it just makes me feel terrible." Korra rubbed her eyes.

"Alright, well I'm going to get my coat, then we'll go."

"Alright." Asami left and Korra picked up the letter again.

_Avatar Korra, it has come to our attention that you have lost your powers at the hands of the terrorist, Amon. However, we know of the Avatar's true spiritual power. We will send you more letters in the coming days, if you want to restore your power, do not trust their lies. Do not tell anyone, they fear your true power. The White Lotus will never allow you to reach your potential, the greatest Polar bear-dog hides from his prey._

_-The Red Lotus_

Korra didn't know what to think, she coughed. She folded up the letter and pocketed it as Asami walked into the room. "Ready to go?" Asami asked, leaning on the archway to the room.

"Yeah." Said Korra, Asami walked over and helped Korra stand. Korra leaned on Asami for support and they walked. They stepped into the main hall. "Thanks for taking me out, I've been kind of cooped up since the whole, thing."

"Don't mention it." Asami said, "we'll just take a little walk and sit for a while, I just thought you could do with the change of scenery." She smiled.

"Thanks."

It took a bit of convincing to get past the guards but it wasn't long until they got a carriage and arrived in the city. Asami sat holding the reigns, Korra rode shotgun. The cold atmosphere had little to do with the arctic weather, rather, it lay in the empty streets, the city's windows and doors were barred with ice. A slight whistling gust, clicking locks, snow crunched as the few stragglers walked along the streets.

"Well, I can't say it's the most peaceful time to visit." Asami said, forcing a smile. "At least it's quiet."

"Yeah." Korra said and crossed her arm.

"So what's the deal? I mean, you and Unalaq have kinda talked more than I have. Why's he doing this?" Asami asked.

"It's a, spiritual matter. The South is spiritually disconnected, Unalaq says that this is throwing the world out of balance or something, and that'll give dark spirits an edge in some battle to control the world or whatever. Harmonic Convergence."

Asami squinted as she looked ahead. "You don't sound very impressed with Unalaq."

Korra huffed. "He says it's necessary, and I'm not really in a position to disagree. I mean, it's too big a risk to let it be and I'm powerless to do anything myself."

Asami looked away from the road, at Korra. "Wait, so we're talking about an apocalypse right?"

"I guess, yeah." Korra hadn't really thought of it like that, but after she had blown up on Unalaq on the ridge a few hours ago he had said that the South's lack of spirituality could lead to "the end of all physical life." She had brushed it off as some sort of exaggeration to trick her, but it was true, humans wouldn't survive if the dark spirits won.

Korra settled back in the rickety wood bench of the chariot, "and I can't do anything about it." She added.

"You're not powerless." Asami said, glancing at Korra.

"That's nice of you to say, but look at me, do you honestly believe that?"

Asami looked at the road. "I don't know, you are The Avatar, but you've never given up before and I think that took you pretty far."

"Except for in the city."

"Hey, Amon's gone, his scattered equalists won't last more than a few seasons, not with the fleet there, right? Plus, you got me away from my psycho father." Asami flicked the reins

"I guess, I don't know." They sat in silence for a minute.

"Hey," Asami began, "I found this great park we can sit there for a while, curfew doesn't start unti-"

"You don't think that all of this is connected, do you?" Korra asked suddenly.

"What do you mean? I mean it could be."

"Well in the city, Amon was fighting because benders had more power than non-benders, imbalance right?"

"Yeah."

"So here the South has fallen out of balance with the spirits and, I don't know. Seems weird."

"Let's just relax, maybe some perspective can help you sort it out," she said distractedly as she pulled the reins to round a corner.

"Why don't you pick a bender your own size!" A man in a grey coat was yelling at three of Unalaq's Northern soldiers, older men, carrying themselves with pride and discipline.

"Is that Mako?" Korra muttered. "Hey Mako!" Korra yelled, as loud as her ribs would allow.

The coat spun, sure enough it was Mako. "Hey Korra!"

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Getting my bending back!" Mako said, before going back to goading the Northern soldiers.

"What's he doing?" Asami whispered to Korra.

"Oh great," Korra put her head in her palm.

"What?"

"Katara told us that the high stress in my dream could have forced me to bend, he's trying to do the same thing."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Just ride in close, I'll sort this out."

Asami whipped the reins, the carriage rattled and bounced as it accelerated, the still air turned to a chill breeze. Asami swung the cart between Mako and the soldiers, both parties seemed to get more frustrated. A kid was standing behind Mako, Korea guessed that was what Mako meant by "bender your own size." While it was nice of Mako to help him out, Korra knew he was doing this out of some stupid ploy to get his bending back, rather than genuine concern.

Korra cleared her throat, then spoke: "Back off! My friend here is just being an idiot, we'll deal with him. You need to leave us Southerners alone."

"What about the kid?" The soldier in the center asked, pointing.

"What about him?"

"He disrespected Northern authority, he assaulted a soldier."

"With what?"

"Snowballs."

"Are you serious? He's just a kid, I'm sorry you high and mighty Northerners can't handle some snow." Korra glanced about, the occasional passerby had stopped and residents were watching from their windows. "You want to talk about disturbing spirits? How about attacking kids in The Avatar's hometown, I'd say that's disturbing spirits. Now why don't you clear out of here before things get worse for you?"

Asami put a hand on Korra's shoulder, but there was no pacifying her in this state.

"The Avatar is with us!" Someone shouted.

"We can take you Northerners!" Someone else chimed in.

"I'm not sure she would be much help." A gruff voice began, another Northern soldier marched down the streets, his faceguard had ornamental horns. "Unless the Avatar had just pretended to lose her bending in Republic City."

"Y-" Korra began, but Asami cut heroff, "I didn't see you helping in Republic City! How would you fight a bloodbender? Korra did all she could."

The soldier laughed under his faceguard, "and you would be Asami Sato, a glorified mechanic. All your father did was take combat away from real warriors with his mechs, while you played dress-up with his fortune." Asami's pale face grew red, she clenched the reins. "Unalaq's going to want to hear about you both stirring up trouble, come with me."

Korra leant to Asami's ear, "I don't think Amon is a bloodbender." Korra whispered.

"What? Well how would he-"

"I'll tell you later."

They followed, thankfully he let them stay in the cart, so Korra didn't have to walk. Korra thought he seemed smug enough to not believe they could escape. Regardless, they didn't try anything, Northern soldiers were combing through the streets. It wasn't long before the soldier stopped, at the foot of a large temple a big staircase lead up to a heavy door behind stone pillars. This would be a fun climb. Asami hopped down and assisted Korra, first down the cart, then, up the stairs. Two guards, holding spears, searched Asami and Korra as they entered into a large empty room. Unalaq sat on a pale stone throne, a blue carpet stretching before him, to the feet of Korra and Asami. The masked soldier seized Korra's arm, Korra yelped, that was the broken one, he sighed, exasperated, and pushed Korra forward by the shoulder.

Asami was brought forward a few steps behind by another guard. They stopped at the foot of the throne. "Sir," the masked soldier began, "this girl was stirring up trouble, riling up the Southerners."

"That will be all. You are dismissed." Unalaq said, he looked half awake.

"Sir?"

"Go now, or do you need an escort?"

"I'll find my own way out."

"Very good."

Korra coughed, the pain almost brought her to her knees, but she kept her footing, and the silence as the soldier walked out.

"Sorry about him, he can be, overzealous." Unalaq said.

"We noticed." Said Korra.

"If you wish, I have brought a full medical staff to compliment my army, you can get proper treatment."

"No, no, that'll be fine." Korra weakly shook her hand.

"Ms. Sato," Unalaq glanced at Asami, "you are free to leave."

"That's fine, sir." Asami stood, prim and proper.

"You are free, to, leave."

Asami nodded, she bowed slightly, "I'll be outside." Asami whispered to Korra before heading out, they waited as the click of Asami's heels grew further and further away. There was a dull woosh as air swept in the open door, and a creek as it shut.

"Now, Korra, I feared you would have done something like this. I requested you be brought to me if you stirred up any trouble. My soldiers aren't usually so," Unalaq lifted a finger, "tyrannical." He smirked.

Korra held her ribs, her breaths were getting shallower and shallower. "Would you mind bringing me a chair?" Korra laughed, weakly.

"I'm not going to keep you here long, I just wanted to say something. As The Avatar you hold more influence than you probably realize, considering that you've been given little freedom in your, development. If the South were to believe that they had The Avatar's support, then that would represent a great physical and spiritual asset on their side. But The Avatar has to be independent of any nation, acting in the interest of no one nation, but rather, the greater good."

"Which just so happens to benefit you?"

"Korra, put your nationalism aside for a moment, if I left the South, and my soldiers with me, would the South realign itself spiritually? On its own? Well?" Korra didn't have an answer. "Exactly, you're not fit to resolve this situation on your own, just let things take their course." Korra stood expectantly, Unalaq waved a hand, "that is all."Korra was escorted by another guard, "and Korra, take care of yourself."

Outside, Asami was waiting and helped Korra back up onto the carriage. Asami sighed, "well, that was a diversion."

"Yeah," Korra coughed, she held her arms, it was getting cold.

"Korra, you're really not looking too good, I was going to suggest bringing you to Katara's anyway, but I really think we should."

Korra let her shoulders slack, she took a breath, "I think so too."

Asami grinned as she whipped the reins, setting them into motion, "admitting defeat at last are you?"

Korra smiled, "not quite."

Asami laughed, but kept her eyes on the road as she steered past marching soldiers. "You're a bull Korra."

"I've been called worse."

Between the soldiers and a long rough trail out of town, it was well past mid-day when they finally arrived at Katara's. Korra leaned on Asami as they walked up the rickety, ice-slicked steps. There was a close call, but none of them fell, making it to the door without incident. Korra was greeted by that same grim scene, she could practically see everyone sitting anxiously in the waiting room as they heard the news about her bending, then the arm, and Korra feared she wouldn't fare much better this time either. Asami held her as they approached the inner, sliding door.

There was quite a wait, but the sound of slow footfalls grew ever closer until Katara's weathered old face met them as the door slid open. She glanced at Asami, set her eyes on Korra and then, without saying anything, verbal or nonverbal, turned and walked back into the healing room. "You can wait outside." Katara said, Korra figured she was talking to Asami.

**S**he sat in the waiting room, patting her knee, she looked around, she looked at her watch. She leaned back in her chair, took a breath, hunched forward, she looked at her watch. How much longer would she have to wait? Asami wanted Korra to get proper treatment of course, but this wait was dread itself. The door burst open. Someone stumbled inside.

"Bolin?" Asami straightened up.

"Yeah," he was gasping for air, "Varrick, business, needs to see you, very important." He bent over to catch his breath.

"I was just waiting for Korra to finish up here."

"I'll deal, just, go, see Varrick."

"Can't it wait?"

Bolin looked up, his eyes were dark, bags hung from them. "No no no no no, you need to, right now, I'll deal here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah yeah, just fine, just, urgent, business, go."

"Alright, just take her straight home." Asami said as she stood, she was confused sure, but Bolin wasn't a very serious guy so this must have been important.

**S**ometime later, Bolin woke up in his chair, Katara and Korra were stepping out of the sliding door. Bolin straightened up, Korra looked as tired as he was. "Yo." He said.

"Bolin?" Korra squinted, she looked confused.

He stood, and went to support Korra. "She's starting to develop a fever, she needs bedrest and some herbal mixes that I'll have sent over." Katara said.

"Cool, we'll get her good as new." Bolin grinned, mainly for Korra's benefit.

"Where's Asami?"

"She had to do business stuff, I told her I'd stay and pick you up."

"Oh."

Bolin did the usual, helping Korra up onto the carriage, the setting sun cast orange on the snow. Korra shivered, "I'm freezing." She said. Bolin feigned a smile and reassurances as he rummaged around, finding a fur that would be suitable as a blanket and wrapping her up, but Korra was fine with the cold, he had to admit he was starting to get worried. Korra was still cold, Bolin donated his jacket and braced against the cold, polar air was not an Earthbender's optimal climate.

Bolin took the road around town, guessing that the Northern soldiers would be blocking the roads in town, intentionally or not. Suddenly, Korra spoke up from within her quivering bundle of fur and leather. "Go to my house."

"That's where we're going."

"No," she coughed, winced, Bolin thought he caught the glitter of a tear in her eye. "My parent's…"

"Where's that?"

"Here," she gestured at a dirt trail going up an incline, there were a few huts in the distance.

"Goin' for the comforts of home huh? I get ya'. You can always yell when you're feeling better."

Again, Bolin helped Korra down and into Korra's parents' humble home. For whatever reason, Korra's house was more full than Bolin expected.

**K**orra looked around, stunned. Korra's father was sitting, other tribal elders and other figureheads sat around him. "I say if we don't reach a diplomatic solution we-" Tonraq looked up as Korra and Bolin entered.

"What's going on?" Korra said sleepily.

"Korra." Tonraq stood, "what are you doing here?"

All of her responses swam in her head, but nothing came forward, "I just, I-"

"Korra!" Senna walked in with a plate of tea, she was hosting or…

"What's going on?" Korra mumbled.

"We were just talking, about what's going to happen if your uncle doesn't leave. We're done here, the rest of you, leave. Korra, sit."

The Southern tribesmen filed out, brushing past Bolin, he stood there with his arms crossed.

Tonraq looked at him, "that includes you too, er-"

"Bolin." Korra said.

"Bolin." Tonraq reiterated.

**B**olin headed out and back to the compound, Asami was waiting outside the gates.

"Where is she?" Asami crossed her arms.

"She wanted to stay at her parents', I thought she'd be good there."

Asami rubbed her eyes, sighed, "I guess so, I'll check on her in the morning. Varrick wants to see you."

"What?"

"Just head down there, you know he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Alright, alright."

Bolin rolled the carriage up to the docks, the Northern soldiers stopped him a few times, but at the mention of Varrick they all seemed to part in his wake. The ship's glow was warm and inviting compared to the cold, nighttime harbour. He rubbed his eyes, and made his way inside.

The light inside was stark, where was everyone?

"Hey hey, tiger shark! Just who I wanted to see."

"Huh?" Varrick had popped out of nowhere, Zhu Li at his heels, "what's the deal boss?"

"Get lively tiger shark! I got a proposition for you." He continued, swinging his arms elaborately, before pointing at Bolin, scrunching his finger in Bolin's cheek.

"And what's that?" Bolin reeled back.

"Movers Bolin, I can see it now," he swept his hand, "Nuktuk, Hero of the North!"

"Who's he?"

"You are!" Varrick was pointing again, "stomping these Southern rebels, so straighten up, I'd like you to meet your co star. Zhu Li, do the thing!"

Zhu Li opened a door, and out stepped, Ginger. Vivacious as usual, wearing that same stunning dress an- "and that's not all tiger shark! There's also," Varrick stuffed a stack of bills in Bolin's hand, "money!"

Bolin grinned, this would sure beat life on the streets.


	8. Reaching Out

(Previously: Korra's condition worsens, Bolin gets an offer to become a mover star, and Korra walks in on a rebellious meeting of Southern elders.)

Korra had woken up early, but couldn't fall back to sleep. Her parents had insisted she stay in bed, the scratching and phlegm built in her throat again, this was irritating, but she braced for something much worse. She took a breath and that was it, she erupted in a coughing fit, she would have cried out from the stabbing in her ribs, but she could hardly breath at the moment regardless. After a good half a minute, she settled, clutching her rib. "This sucks." Korra flopped her head on her pillow.

Her room was small, much smaller than back at the compound, but the home cooked soup was worth it, literally like mother used to make, since she was the one making it. The only light was that seeping under the flimsy wood door, there was just the old hay filled bed with a fur quilt and an old rickety wooden drawer. After all, there wasn't much space, Korra hadn't been here since she was a baby. The door swung open.

"Dad?"

"Korra, Tenzin's here."

"Yeah," Korra squinted, "you could have just let me see him when he arrived."

"In your condition, I don't think so, he's here now."

"Right."

Tonraq stepped into the room, making sure the door didn't slam behind him. He got his arms around Korra and slowly helped her sit on the edge of the bed. "Ugh, I'm freezing," Korra said, hugging herself with her uninjured arm. She gritted her teeth. Tonraq took another fur quilt from the foot of her bed and set it round Korra's shoulders. Korra's father took a wheelchair from the corner of her room and brought it over, his bottom lip seemed to quiver, he took a breath and helped Korra into the chair before wheeling her out to the main room.

"Tenzin." Korra smiled as she was wheeled into the room, "you sure were a pain in the city, but it's good to see you." She said.

Tenzin was sat around the same circle that those elders had been in during the meeting a few nights ago. Given that waterbenders traditionally had quite an active lifestyle in the South Pole, always hunting in the sea, or trading in the market, a sitting space wasn't really valued in Southern homes. There was a small circular rug thrown down in the center of the main room, this marked the center of a cobblestone circle, a blue rug was then placed around the circumference where people would sit. The circular arrangement was actually designed for hosting meetings, Southerners were generally very political and often would call their neighbors to speak about various tribal issues. Outside of that, the main room had a couple drawers and traditional ornaments, pelts, ornamental shields, that sort of thing on the walls.

At seeing Korra, Tenzin hurried his sip of tea, he then held the cup in his lap. "Hello Korra, it's good seeing that you're alright. I heard what happened but, given the city I couldn't really respond."

"That's fine," Korra said as Tonraq wheeled her in a corner of the room where she could face Tenzin.

"Not that I can really do anything in the city right now." He took a sip of tea. "The city council can't do anything until the military actually gives us people to govern, and I'm an airbender, so I'm not really good with that sort of thing."

Korra raised an eyebrow, "if I was so bad at airbending, does that mean I'm a great general?" She grinned.

"You joke Korra, but yes, you probably would be. If you were a little more patient." They shared a knowing grin as Senna walked in, bringing Korra some tea.

"Thanks mom." Korra said as she took the cup, "I could get use to the home brewed tea."

Senna put a hand to Korra's forehead, "how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine." Korra snapped, "better, actually, thanks for, y'know, looking out for me." Her expression softened, "I guess I'm not used to being taken care of like this."

Senna gave a warm smile, expressing the wrinkles she was starting to get. Korra often forgot how much stress the whole situation was putting on her mother, now that Korra was here, she had seen that more and more.

"Yes," Tenzin muttered, Senna went back to bustling in the house. "Korra, how do you feel?" Tenzin asked.

"Better." Korra sighed. "But how's the city?"

Tenzin sighed, staring into his tea, "it's hard Korra, we're taking losses, chi blocking techniques like these are relatively new, and these are guerillas. We don't have any tactics to handle this sort of thing, we fix one thing and then they try something else. Not to mention, they often attack from behind our lines, but," he flustered, "Korra, you really shouldn't be concerning yourself with all this, the situation here is far more important. And, you shouldn't worry yourself in your state."

"Tenzin." Korra tensed, "I don't need you to tell me not to get involved with everything again."

"Korra, that's not what this is." Tenzin said, he rested his head in his free hand. He took a breath.

Tenzin kept his head in his hand, "Unalaq, told you about Harmonic Convergence, yes?"

"Yeah?"

"I spoke with him yesterday, since the council sent me here to resolve this dispute and he explained himself. As you know," Tenzin was now holding himself high, "I'm quite spiritually connected myself and it makes sense, there's a real threat here. I just worry that Unalaq is causing more tension by deploying troops here."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"But you can't hold a nationalistic view Korra, I'm trying to settle the dispute diplomatically, your father, Unalaq and I are going to have some meetings and talk it through. Hopefully that will settle the situation, and the spirits before Harmonic Convergence."

"But you don't know for sure?"

"Nothing is ever certain Korra, but the council sent me out here, this goes beyond the Water Tribe, it affects The United Republic, it affects everyone."

"Yeah…" Korra's gaze drifted off. "Still it's not like- ah!"

"What?" Tenzin stood, looking out the window, he saw it.

"Amon." Korra said under her breath, posters outside, specifically. There was a crowd growing outside, holding posters and signs marked with Amon's mask.

"What's going on?" Tenzin asked.

Korra opened her mouth to speak. Tenzin waited for an answer.

"I'll see what's going on." He said.

Tenzin left his tea where he was sat and moved to the door and swung it open.

Korra caught something about "benders" but couldn't make out any specifics, the crowd was shouting over Tenzin and their own protests, but their anger came through well enough. A rock crashed through the window, Senna rushed in, "what's going on?" She asked.

Amon slammed the door, "it's me." He said, adjusting his robes as he walked back into the room, "I didn't take any precautions coming here, I mean, I didn't think I needed to. "They must have seen me and known I was a council member."

"I'll sort them out." Tonraq said as he moved to the door.

"No, we can't provoke them with anymore aggression, is there another window?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes, in the main bedroom."

"Then let's go, it's not safe for Korra here." Said Tenzin.

Tonraq took Korra's wheelchair, and they all ran into the bedroom, it was fairly small, but had a window they could fit through, with a bit of squeezing. "Senna, you first," Tenzin said, Tonraq got the window and Senna slipped out.

"How are you going to get Korra out?" Tonraq asked.

"Just watch," Tenzin said, he climbed out the window, hitting his head on the top of the frame. "Ouch!" He stepped outside, regaining his poise and swept his arms in Korra's direction. A gust of wind enveloped her, and then raised her from the wheelchair, she was hovering. Tenzin slowly drew in his arms, taking Korra across the room with the cloud of air. She straightened herself up to fit through the window, and then there she was, hovering outside. Her father stepped out not long after, Tenzin let the cloud go slowly, Senna helped Korra stand. Tenzin and Tonraq started talking about their next move, Korra could hear the protesters on the other side of the house, someone with a loudspeaker perhaps...

"When these Northerners invaded our home, what did they use?" The speaker asked.

"Bending!" The crowd chanted.

"Who lead these Northerners?"

"Benders!"

"What Southerners want to risk our home, to fight these benders?"

"Benders!"

"Why did this war start?"

"Benders!"

"This is a benders fight, we non-benders, us innocent bystanders are who really suffer in these wars, like those innocents killed by Firelord Ozai. The Hundred Year War is what happens when benders are in charge!"

"Wait a minute?" Korra asked, "rather than blame the North or South, they're just blaming all benders?"

"Oh Korra," Senna smiled, "people just find their conclusion first and the evidence second, you do it all the time, so does your father."

Korra chuckled weakly at at that. Tenzin and Tonraq nodded and joined Korra and her mother.

""We've got a plan," Tenzin began, "we're not letting you, Senna, or Korra stay here. To get Korra, with her injuries to her compound, we'd have to use my airbending. That would just leave Tonraq to stay here, but he can't fight a mob on his own." Korra noticed her father was crossing his arms. "So we're all leaving, we'll figure it out and come back."

"So we're abandoning my parent's home, that's not fair." Korra said.

"I can stay with you Tonraq," Senna began, "we can-"

"No," Tonraq cut her off, "we can't put ourselves at risk for a house, we have to be here, for Korra."

Senna sighed, "I suppose you're right."

"Ok," Tenzin swept his airbending under Korra's feet, "then let's go."

They ran down a few side streets and came upon three mechs facing a mob of protesters. They looked like Future Industry mechs, the engines roared as the mechs charged, the protesters broke and scattered in their wake like waves against a rocky coast. "This way!" Tonraq yelled, leading them down an alley formed by two houses.

They had cleared the city within the hour and made the long march down the trail to The Avatar's compound. It was in sight, just a mile down the lone trail. "You can put me down Tenzin," Korra said.

Tenzin caught Korra as he let the air dissipate, she steadied herself, and stood on her own two feet. "I got it."

"Are you sure?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes."

They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"So," Tenzin began as they walked, "Korra, I don't want to rush you, or worry you, but I think we really need to restore your bending."

"You're telling me?" Korra asked, "I know."

"It's just that the Avatar's ability to resolve disputes is often based on their authority, without your bending I'm not really sure you have that. I mean, I know you're the Avatar but people judge the Avatar's bending as a symbol, without it they see you as an empty title."

"Well how can I get it back?"

"I don't exactly know, but we're going to try some things and see if we can figure it out, me and Unalaq have spoken and we both agree that the problem is spiritual in nature."

"Well what does that mean?" Tonraq cut in.

"It means that The Avatar's spiritual power still gives us a chance to restore Korra's bending."

"Then let's do it." Korra said, looking straight down the road.

They walked down the trail, the walls rose from the ice and snow, soon looming over them. Mako was on the wall.

"What are you doing up there?" Korra asked. "Tenzin, knock him down from there."

"What? Why?"

"He's been trying stupid things to get his bending back, he thinks that getting in a dangerous enough situation will kick it into gear."

"Are you sure?"

"He's tried it before?"

"So Korra, you're back?" Mako asked from the wall.

"You could say that, equalists are here."

"What?" Mako asked.

"Their movement has been spreading since the city fell, the war here has thrown some sympathizers over the edge." Tenzin cut in.

Mako turned from the wall, "Yeah, she's here," Mako shouted to someone behind him.

The gates swung open, "Asami!" Korra exclaimed. Korra, her family and Tenzin quickened their pace to the gate.

Tenzin's family rushed out next to greet Tenzin, embracing. "It's good to see you." Jinora said, holding her father tighter.

"You haven't met them since you got here?" Korra asked.

"I've been busy Korra," Tenzin said, "I'm here now."

Korra sauntered to Asami, a bright flash assaulted Korra, white as the snow around her. Asami batted a camera aside. Goro Shinobi again. He pulled his camera close to his chest. "How did you get here anyway?" Asami asked.

"A reporter has their ways miss, speaking of which, I heard you were recently employed by Varrick. Is that true?" Goro said, letting his camera hang on his strap, he pulled out a notepad and pencil. Ochi ran up behind him, levelling a spear at him, his breathing was ragged.

"Caught you, now." Ochi said between breaths.

"Leave him." Korra said, turning to Goro. "So long as you leave, right now."

Goro stood for a moment, sighed, and left.

"Who was that?" Tonraq asked.

"Some reporter, he's been trying to get some story on me."

"Do you want me to handle him?" Tonraq asked.

Korra smiled, "I worry you'd break his legs or something, I can handle it."

"I'm sorry I couldn't check on you more often," Asami said, "I was caught up in work an-"

"That's fine Asami, I don't expect you too." Their eyes met.

Asami cleared her throat, "you should see what Bolin's gotten himself into."

"Really? What?"

"It's probably better to just show you."

Korra's parents wandered inside the gates with Tenzin.

"You know, I saw some of your mechs in the street."

"Yeah? I built one for Varrick as a demonstration," Asami held Korra as they walked through the gates, the guards pulled it shut behind them with a metal clunk.

"How many mechs did you build to show him?"

"Just one." Asami said as they stepped up to the stone courtyard, the main building loomed overhead.

"Well, there were at least three in the streets."

"What?" Asami stopped in the main courtyard. "That's a violation of copyright, that design isn't his property yet."

"You were going to sell the design anyway though, right?"

Her eyes dropped, "I don't know, I suppose I was, but, I don't know."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

They moved inside, Bolin was standing at the foot of the main stairway. He wore blue shorts and boots lined with thick white fur and a similar sort of fur half vest. "Bolin, what are you wearing?" Korra chuckled, her parents looked at him skeptically until Ochi approached them. "I can take you to your quarters," he said to Korra's parents. They walked up the stairs, past a red haired woman in a fine white dress.

"Where is your mother?" Tenzin asked his kids before they lead him away.

"Varrick made me a mover star." Bolin said, pointing at himself with his thumb, leaning in with a grin.

"This is what I was telling you about." Asami said.

"Oh, I thought something bad had happened, this is just funny." Said Korra.

"Just wait until you see it," Asami said, crossing her arms.

Bolin's grin switched to a stony expression, "I don't see what your problem is with my movers." He said.

"She's just dramatic Bolin, daddy's girl here has a thin comfort zone." The red haired woman spoke up, leaned against the stairs, looking off at nowhere in particular.

"You know what Ginger," Asami spat, pointing, "why don't you jus-"

"Hey," Korra got between them, "why don't I just see this 'mover' myself and I'll see for myself."

"Alright!" Bolin said, clasping his hands together.

They sat in one of many fairly empty rooms in the building, there were a few ornate chairs in the room, a strange, thing was on a stand against the back wall. "What's that?" Korra asked as she took a seat, Asami took a seat next to her.

"What's what?" Bolin asked as he started fiddling with it.

"That, box thing, with the discs."

"Oh this." Bolin said as the thing emitted a light, "Varrick calls a video camera. Imagine a picture that moved, with sound and everything!"

"Really?" Korra straightened up in her chair, Asami crossed her arms.

Bolin pulled the curtains shut, the wall glowed with a sepia image.

"It's just a test scene, we're still filming." Bolin said as he took a seat.

The image against the wall flickered, then there was an image of Bolin stood behind a cutout of a ship.

"This is amazing." Korra whispered.

"Shh."Bolin said.

The image of Bolin onscreen opened his mouth, and spoke. "We are nearing the shore." He said.

"How does this work?" Korra asked.

"Just watch." Bolin said.

The boat cut out on-screen slid forward, Bolin clearly walked behind it to stay in position on the bow.

"You can't stop is from being irresponsible Northerners!" A man in Southern garb said, stumbling forward on a mock harbour.

"Ha!" Bolin stood tall, hands on his hips. "You Southerners underestimate the power of I, Nuktuk, hero of the North!" Bolin threw his hands forward, a man in the corner of the screen tossed a bucket of water on the man, the image turned to white.

Bolin got up and undid the curtains. "So what do you think?" He asked, smiling over his shoulder.

"What do I think?" Korra asked, "is this a joke?"

Bolin looked dumbfounded, "what do you mean?"

"You're just going to insult the South? Support this, this occupation?"

Bolin laughed, "Korra, this takes place years in the future, it's got nothing to do with that."

"Are you serious?"

"Varrick is clearly making some thinly described propaganda film." Asami said.

"He'll do anything for money." Korra muttered.

"Now you're both over analyzing it, it's just cheap entertainment." Ginger said, still not caring to meet the eyes of Asami and Korra.

"I still think it's brilliant my turtle duck." A voice said from the back, Bolin froze.

Korra turned, winced, her ribs were better, not perfect, Eska and Desna were stood in the back.

"How did you even get here?" Korra asked.

"Sneaking." Eska said with a wicked grin.

"This is ridiculous," Korra muttered as she struggled to stand, Asami helped her up. They turned to leave.

"There's good money in it!" Bolin called behind them.

That evening Korra and Tenzin sat in a small stone room, on pillows surrounded by candles. "Ok Korra," Tenzin said, "we're going to shut our eyes and meditate. We can find your problem and begin spiritual treatment."

"But, I can't." Korra slumped.

"What do you mean?" Tenzin asked.

"I tried with Jinora and on my own and I just can't, I can't meditate I just."

"Just what?"

"I see him, Amon. It snaps me out of it."

"Well I need to analyze the situation Korra, I need to observe, you know he's not actually here, just try it."

Korra took a shaky breath. "Ok." She shut her eyes.

"I need you to concentrate on your fears Korra. We need to find your block so we can fix it."

"Ok, I can, I can try."

Korra heard a murmuring, "did you say something?" She asked.

"I told you I would destroy you."

Korra snapped awake with a yelp. "What's wrong Korra?" Tenzin asked.

"I-I can't do it. I just, I can't." Korra burst into tears.

Tenzin watched with a solemn expression. "That's alright Korra, we'll figure this out."

(Only four chapters left until the two part finale of act one, hope you guys are enjoying it so far. You know the drill, leave constructive crit. if you got it. If you've come in on March 29th for the new chapter then I'm sorry to admit that I don't have it done since school just started again and I'm swamped with work from all these AP classes. I'll try to get it up when possible, just keep an eye on your subscriptions if you got 'em, sorry again. The last thing I want getting out there is rushed content, especially in the build up to the finale.)


End file.
